Quotidien d'un enfant solitaire
by Adalas
Summary: Être différent ne veut pas dire que l'on doit forcément être seul ! Sherlock s'est imaginé un ami. Un ami qui le comprend, qui l'accepte tel qu'il est et qui, étrangement ressemble fortement à son futur colocataire... Un recueil de OS sur les petits moments de la vie de Sherlock lorsqu'il était enfant. (Rating M pour l'OS 11) (rating T pour l'OS 4)
1. Chapter 1

****Cette fic se situe dans la même veine que**** _ ** _ **Rêveries d'un enfant solitaire**_**_ ** **donc je vous recommande de la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait : elle vous permettra de poser les bases, de plus elle n'est pas longue, donc ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps. :)****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Le ciel était noir, zébré par de violents éclairs bleus et violets qui embrasaient la nuit orageuse en flashs aveuglants, transperçant comme une lance la nue ténébreuse. La mer infinie était déchaînée : les vagues immenses, poussées par un vent hurlant de fureur, secouaient le pavillon noir comme un fétu de paille dans un courant d'air, inondant le pont d'écume moussante qui luisait sous la lumière de la foudre. Le grand mât ployait sous la force des éléments, menaçant à tout moment de se rompre et de sombrer dans les profondeurs. Des coups de tonnerre retentissants faisaient vibrer et craquer sinistrement la coque du navire. Les vibrations se répercutaient dans les corps des deux navigateurs réfugiés dans la cabine du capitaine.

Un garçon blond, la tête tournée vers le petit hublot, regardait d'un air maussade le déluge qui malmenait le bateau puis, il soupira et se tourna vers son ami et capitaine qui, allongé sur sa couchette, les mains jointes sous le menton s'était retranché dans un silence boudeur et colérique. Quelques lanternes se balançaient au rythme de la tempête, dessinant des ombres mouvantes sur les parois de bois frémissantes de la cabine...

\- Sherlock ? appela le garçon blond.

Il attendit pendant une ou deux minutes, puis, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, réitéra son appel :

\- Capitaine ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur :

\- Quoi, John ?

\- Pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état, ce n'est pas la fin du monde...

La pluie redoubla de violence et le vent hurla avec plus de force. Sherlock ricana puis murmura hargneusement :

\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir y aller, qui va devoir supporter les messes basses, les répliques stupides, tous ces QI d'huître et cet Ennui affligeant !

John garda le silence puis dit doucement :

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas au moins faire cesser cette tempête ?

Sherlock lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de siffler :

\- MON monde mental, MES règles ! Déjà que je dois me contenir dans la « vraie vie » alors si en plus je dois faire attention dans ma propre tête...

\- Pourquoi « monde mental » c'est un peu prétentieux, tu ne crois pas ? questionna John dans une tentative pour changer de sujet.

\- Et quel nom voudrais-tu donner ? rétorqua Sherlock, moqueur.

John pencha la tête sur le côté, les ombres et les lumières des lampes dansant sur son visage à la peau bronzée. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants sous le regard amusé du capitaine puis dit :

\- Pourquoi pas : « Palais Mental » ?

\- Ridicule, asséna le jeune génie en fermant les yeux.

John paru vexé :

\- Ridicule ? Je ne vois pas en quoi !

\- Tu ferrais tenir un monde entier, îles et océans compris dans un palais, toi ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple univers mental, Sherlock, c'est aussi un lieu de stockage de souvenirs et de savoir et...

Le garçon blond s'interrompit brusquement.

\- Et ? l'encouragea Sherlock en rouvrant brusquement les yeux, vrillant son regard perçant sur la mince silhouette de son ami.

\- Et tout est possible dans un monde imaginaire ; plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, acheva doucement le petit blond.

Les deux enfants se sourirent, complices tandis que le vent gémissant et la mer démontée faisaient tanguer dangereusement leur navire. John manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se raccrocha tant bien que mal à la couchette de son ami :

\- Sherlock, tu as prévu de nous faire chavirer et de nous noyer ?

\- Absurde, John. Je contrôle ce monde : il ne peux rien nous arriver et... je serais perdu sans mon ami...

La dernière partie de la phrase fut prononcée tristement.

 _ _Sherlock ? Sherlock, c'est l'heure d'y aller sinon tu vas être en retard encore une fois !__

Sherlock rouvrit brusquement les yeux, un peu perdu car c'était désorientant de se retrouver dans le calme et le silence de sa petite chambre aux volets fermés après le fracas de son mon-... Palais Mental. Oui... décidément, c'était un très beau nom, très classe, très distingué. Il le gardera. Définitivement.

Il se leva avec regret de son lit, fit craquer les articulations de ses membres ankylosés après plusieurs heures d'immobilité totale, saisit son sac et son manteau qui traînaient par terre et murmura pour lui-même :

\- L'heure du combat a sonné.

Il ouvrit la porte de son antre et fut momentanément éblouit par la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Ce n'était pas la flamboyance d'un grand jour d'été mais une lumière blanchâtre réfractée par un ciel gris argent qui piquait les yeux et présageait une nuit pluvieuse. Néanmoins cette clarté formait un vif contraste avec les ténèbres lugubres de l'orage qui tempêtait dans son crâne...

\- Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêches-toi donc un peu !

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers la voix féminine qui venait de s'exclamer et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner de qui Sherlock tenait la couleur de ses iris : deux regards vif-argent se harponnèrent, distancés par les quelques mètres qui séparaient le fond du couloir de la porte d'entrée.

Puis Sherlock détourna le regard en premier, passa devant sa mère sans un mot, ouvrit la porte, alla jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager de devant avec l'air d'un condamné à qui on passe la corde autour du cou.

La mathématicienne soupira et suivit son fils tristement : elle aurait tellement aimé que son plus jeune fils soit plus... quoi ? Normal ? Plus adapté ? Qu'il n'est pas cette redoutable intelligence qui l'éloignait des gens de son âge et du monde réel ?

Oui.

Aussi horrible que soit cette pensée pour une mère, elle aurait souhaité que son enfant soit autre chose que ce qu'il était ; qu'il soit normal, qu'au moins UN de ses enfants le soit. Pourtant... elle avait encore le vague espoir que son Sherlock trouve sa voie. Après tout, si Mycroft y était parvenu alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis il n'avait que huit ans tout juste. Il avait encore du temps devant lui...

Elle soupira une seconde fois et rejoignit son petit garçon brun à la peau trop pâle, s'abstenant de lui faire remarquer qu'il était un peu trop jeune pour être autorisé à s'asseoir devant. Elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de remarque tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

C'est donc dans un silence lourd qu'elle mit le contact, fit démarrer sa voiture pour emmener son plus jeune fils à l'école en espérant que la journée ne se passerait pas trop mal pour lui. Elle était consciente des répliques et des comportements horribles que les enfants réservaient à son fils. Elle savait aussi que sous son masque impassible et ses remarques incisives, il souffrait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

En effet, si Sherlock subissait une agression physique ou verbale, là elle pourrait intervenir mais que pouvait-elle faire face à de simples remarques mesquines lancées au détour d'un couloir ? Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas faire bâillonner tous les élèves de l'établissement ! Et pourtant, si elle le pouvait...

Au bout d'une demie-heure de trajet, ils étaient arrivés devant le portail grand ouvert de l'école qui grouillait d'enfants. Sans un mot, elle regarda Sherlock s'extirper de l'habitacle de la voiture toujours aussi silencieux. Elle entendit le souffle légèrement tremblant de son fils, elle en eut la gorge serrée. C'est avec un poids dans l'estomac qu'elle le regarda se mêler à la foule et qu'elle s'éloigna avec l'impression de laisser son petit garçon dans la fosse aux lions...

Sherlock marchait dans les couloirs peints avec des couleurs criardes censées égailler l'atmosphère éclairée par des néons blancs espacés à intervalles réguliers. Sherlock trouvait la teinture des murs absolument immonde et, il se demanda si on avait pas soudoyé le directeur pour l'inciter à choisir ces couleurs ou alors il y avait eu une promotion sur les pots de peinture que les personne censées ne voulaient pas...

Il s'avança au milieu des autres élèves, le dos droit, le regard dur et assuré bien qu'il aurait préféré mille fois plutôt qu'une pouvoir rester chez lui afin de s'enfermer dans son Palais Mental et voguer sur les océans en compagnie de John. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'école : elle ne lui apprenait rien d'utile, ne lui apportait que de l'ennui et rendait sa solitude encore plus palpable...

Il remarqua bien que ces « camarades » de classe s'éloignaient de lui comme s'ils avaient à faire à un pestiféré ou à un monstre mais, du moment qu'ils ne disaient rien, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ou du moins, il s'y était habitué mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Bientôt les répliques chuchotantes et suintantes de méchanceté gratuite fusèrent dans son dos :

\- C'est le taré !

\- Regarde ! C'est le monstre !

\- T'approche pas de lui, c'est un sorcier : il peut lire dans les pensées rien qu'en te regardant !

\- Attends, non, il a dit que c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, des « déductions ». Je suis sûre qu'il a inventé ce mot !

\- Tiens, il est toujours là, le psychopathe ? Pas de bol, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il se fera écraser sur le chemin du retour ! Ça nous débarrasserait d'un malade mental !

\- C'est légal de laisser les gens comme lui se balader dans les couloirs ? Il me fiche la trouille avec ses yeux de tordu !

Ils étaient en forme aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. Était-ce les vacances qui leur avaient fait reprendre du poil de la bête ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Sherlock serra les dents et les fusilla du regard. Ses yeux gris acier au regard glacial et son visage blanc et dur en firent pâlir plus d'un mais, au fond de lui, il avait juste envie de fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

 _ _John ?__ appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

 _ _Je suis là,__ lui répondit la voix familière de son ami imaginaire.

 _ _Aide-moi !__

 _ _Je n'existe que dans ta tête, Sherlock mais saches que si j'avais un corps matériel, je les aurais déjà réduit en bouillie !__

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de continuer sa route :

 _ _John ?__

 _ _Oui ?__

 _ _Pourquoi, ils sont comme ça avec moi ?__

Il eut un instant de silence dans la tête du petit garçon puis la voix de John résonna doucement dans son crâne :

 _ _Parce qu'ils te craignent.__

 _ _C'est ridicule,__ se défendit Sherlock.

 _ _Ah oui ?__ rétorqua John, __alors imagines ne serait-ce qu'un instant être aussi stupide qu'eux et qu'un beau jour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas te regarde et déballe l'intégralité de ta vie en quelques phrases, comment réagirais-tu ?__

 _ _Mais, moi, je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent penser dans leur petite cervelle atrophiée.__

 _ _Essaies quand même.__

Il eut un instant de vide dans l'esprit du petit garçon aux boucles brunes puis :

 _ _Je... je suppose que... ça me ferait un peu peur.__

 _ _Et voilà, nous y sommes.__

 _ _Pardon ?__ demanda l'enfant solitaire.

 _ _Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais si tu essayais de te tenir à carreau alors peut-être qu'ils te laisseraient en paix ?__

 _ _Tu me demandes donc de ne pas être moi-même ?__

 _ _Pas du tout Sherlock, je te demande juste de te tenir tranquille et à ne pas leur faire peur avec ton intelligence et de n'utiliser tes déductions que pour te défendre si on vient te chercher des crosses. Utilises ton intelligence comme de l'auto-défense, à force ils finiront par en avoir marre et te laisseront en paix ensuite, rien ne t'obligera à rester avec eux plus que nécessaire.__

 _ _De toute façon, je n'aie pas besoin de leur compagnie.__

 _ _Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?__ demanda John, curieux.

 _ _Je t'aie toi. Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux !__

Et Sherlock imagina le petit sourire à la fois fier et timide de John qui l'attendait dans la cabine de leur pavillon noir.

 _ _Prêt pour une journée pourrie ?__ demanda John avec un entrain volontairement surjoué.

 _ _Non mais je n'aie pas vraiment le choix,__ murmura Sherlock, les oreilles agressées par la sonnerie stridente qui retentissait dans les couloirs.

 _ _Tu restes avec moi ?__ demanda-t-il d'une voix qui résonna timidement dans son crâne tout en pénétrant dans la salle de classe et en se dirigeant vers le pupitre de la dernière rangée située le plus près de la fenêtre.

 _ _Bien sûr puisque je ne suis qu'une création de ton esprit. Je sens que tu vas décortiquer la vie du prof et des autres élèves toute la journée et je ne raterai tes déductions pour rien au monde !__

 _ _Tu es bien le seul à les apprécier à leur juste valeur.__

 _ _Évidemment !__ répondit John d'un ton suffisant qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres blanches du jeune génie solitaire qui commença à pendre son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en posant son sac sur sa table avec un son feutré.

Les autres élèves commencèrent, eux aussi à s'installer, bavardant entre eux tout en veillant à laisser une table voire une rangée vide entre Sherlock et eux.

 _ _Ah et... Sherlock ?__

 _ _Quoi ?__

 _ _Oublies l'étalage virtuose de tes déductions. Je viens de trouver une vieille carte au trésor dans le coffre de ta cabine. On pourrait peut-être essayer de la décoder quand les cours seront finis ? Ça t'occupera.__

 _ _Hmm, je pense qu'on pourrait s'y coller tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas capable d'écouter les inepties du prof sans faire un scandale et puis ça passera le temps pour la journée,__ dit Sherlock en s'installant à la fois sur sa chaise d'écolier et devant le gouvernail de son fier pavillon noir.

Dans son Palais Mental en devenir, il avait retrouvé toute sa belle assurance.

La tempête mentale s'était considérablement calmée et d'un mouvement de pensée accompagné d'un claquement de doigt théâtral, il déploya et fit claquer ses voiles noires qui se gonflèrent pour faire voguer son navire sous un ciel gris pâle qui donnaient aux embruns l'aspect de perles irisée, accompagné de son ami imaginaire. La proue commença à fendre énergiquement les vagues, faisant jaillir de grandes gerbes d'écume blanche et de gouttelettes salées qui vinrent humidifier les visages des deux aventuriers qui se regardèrent avec un sourire impatient et complice. Les paroles du professeur et les chuchotements des élèves indisciplinés se mêlèrent au souffle du vent qui faisait ondoyer les cheveux bruns de Sherlock et danser haut dans les airs le drapeau de pirate. La lumière pâlotte et morose de l'Angleterre fit place à une clarté opalescente qui faisait mystérieusement miroiter la surface de l'océan sans fin.

A mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, les sables du temps du monde onirique s'écoulèrent indistinctement tandis que la grosse pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau scandait les secondes avec une régularité léthargique et une monotonie obsédante.

* * *

 ** **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira.****

 ** **Et si vous prenez le temps de laisser une review et que vous avez envie d'en lire plus, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des situations du quotidien dans lesquelles vous aimeriez voir Sherlock enfant en compagnie de son ami imaginaire. Peut-être que je ferrai un chapitre/OS en suivant votre proposition. :)****


	2. Chapter 2

****Voilà le second OS de ce petit recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.****

 ** **N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que je ne donnerai pas de nom à mes "chapitres" car je préfère vous laisser la surprise de découvrir le thème de chaque OS.****

 ** **De plus, je tiens à remercier la review anonyme répondant au nom de "Dan" : merci pour ton gentil retour, j'espère que cette "suite" te plaira tout autant si jamais tu l'as lit ! ;)****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture !****

* * *

Dans son appartement silencieux du 221B Baker Street assombri par la nuit, l'unique détective consultant au monde prit – une fois de plus - d'insomnie fixait d'un œil morose le crâne de vache coiffé d'un casque audio, accroché sur le mur comme une décoration de saloon d'un de ces vieux westerns américains diffusés dans les années 60 qui faisaient rêver nombre de gamins qui s'imaginaient à leur tour chevaucher un destrier dans les vastes pleines brûlantes, armés de leurs colts, un chapeau vissé sur le crâne. Puis son regard descendit sur la table encombrée de tout un fatras de dossiers d'enquêtes, attiré par la luminosité artificielle de l'écran de son ordinateur qui affichait la date dans son coin inférieur droit :

« 25 Juin »

La rigueur de son esprit scientifique ne lui permettait pas d'attacher une importance particulière à telle ou telle date si elle ne l'aidait pas pour élucider un crime. Ainsi il ne fêtait pas Noël (même si son colocataire l'y forçait) ni son anniversaire (même si John le lui souhaitait) et encore moins ceux des autres (ce que John n'appréciait pas particulièrement). Pourtant, cette date-là... il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'elle signifiait.

Debout, enveloppé de sa robe de chambre bleue, il plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il fit jaillir de sa mémoire des échos soigneusement préservés d'un autre temps, des échos d'une époque à jamais révolue...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Derrière la maison familiale, se tenait un grand jardin à l'herbe rase au centre duquel trônait comme un vieux roi de la forêt, un arbre centenaire.

La nuit d'été tombait et le petit garçon aux boucles brunes se tenait, comme chaque année, à cette même période devant le large tronc noir et rugueux de ce végétal qui pointait ses branches comme des suppliques lancées vers le ciel embrasé par des écharpes de nuages vaporeux orangés bordés de rouge et de rose qui parsemaient le bleu uniforme de touches de couleurs enflammées.

Sous les feuilles des hautes ramures qui filtraient la lumière déclinante du soleil, lui conférant une douce couleur de jade où dansaient des particules dorées en suspension siégeait une croix.

Cette croix était de guingois, faite de deux planches de bois entrecroisées et attachées par un fil jauni et usé de grosse ficelle torsadée. Le jeune génie se tenait respectueusement devant ce monument confectionné par les mains malhabiles d'enfant pourtant pleines de zèle.

Les planches étaient vérolées et couvertes de mousse humide mais Sherlock put encore distinguer les lettres formant un nom. Les lettres qu'il avait lui-même tracé au feutre indélébile tandis que Mycroft creusait la tombe en silence.

Sur cette stèle bricolée par des doigts juvéniles était inscrit pour l'éternité :

« RedBeard »

L'enfant murmura le nom de cet animal dévoué qui portait un nom sonnant comme celui d'un pirate de roman d'aventure. Il sentit ses yeux se brouiller par les larmes brûlantes et amères qu'il refoula avec un reniflement bruyant.

 _ _Sherlock ?__ murmura la voix inquiète de John.

 _ _Je vais bien__ , lui répondit le petit garçon solitaire.

 _ _Non. Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Qui est-ce ?__ demanda John.

Et Sherlock imagina son ami imaginaire tendre un doigt vers la tombe faite de bric et de broc.

 _ _C'est RedBeard, un vieil ami... A vrai dire c'était mon premier ami et confident mais il est... il est... mort__ , chuchota-t-il doucement dans sa propre tête tout en butant sur le terme qui définissait l'état irrévocable dans lequel ce trouvait son fidèle animal. __Il était malade et mes parents ont dû le faire piquer. J'étais avec lui jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment... J'ai dû me battre pour avoir le droit de rester avec lui...__

 _ _Mais ce n'est pas en venant tous les ans ici et en te faisant du mal qu'il reviendra. Il faut laisser les morts à leur place et aller de l'avant.__

La voix de John était mesurée. C'était la voix de la raison et de la logique, deux des piliers sur lesquels se reposait le génie de Sherlock.

 _ _Je sais, John, je sais.__

 _ _Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?__

 _ _Parce que c'est ce que les gens font... Et estimes-toi heureux : c'est grâce à lui que tu es là... que je t'ai crée__ , répliqua Sherlock, cherchant tant bien que mal à retrouver son mordant coutumier.

John ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole ce fut avec une voix teintée de tristesse qu'il dit:

 _ _Mais je ne suis pas réel, Sherlock. Je ne suis qu'une création de ton esprit, une création illusoire pour te tenir loin de la solitude...__

 _ _TAIS-TOI !__ rugit Sherlock dans sa propre tête, __ne crois-tu pas que je le sais ?__ reprit-il plus doucement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. __Ne crois-tu pas que ça me pèse ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'aimerai savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir un vrai ami ? Un ami fait de chair et de sang ?__

Sherlock inspira profondément, se recula de l'ombre des ramures et leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'était assombri durant sa conversation avec son ami. Ses yeux gris se perdirent durant quelques instants dans le vide bleu profond du ciel où une à une les étoiles se mirent à scintiller : diamants célestes diffusant une lueur lointaine qui disparaissait dans l'air léger comme des volutes d'argent.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner : il savait exactement qui venait à sa rencontre :

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, Mycroft.

\- Maman s'inquiète, répliqua la voix guindée de l'aîné.

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes, maintenant fiches le camp !

\- Ça fait deux ans, Sherlock, il faut passer à autre chose... tu vois bien que s'attacher n'est pas un avantage.

\- Dégage ! siffla hargneusement Sherlock, vrillant son regard glacial dans celui de son frère, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents en une grimace animale.

Mycroft ne répliqua pas, mais il poussa un profond soupir, sortit une cigarette de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, l'alluma et repartit d'où il était venu.

 _ _Il a raison, tu sais, il te faut aller de l'avant__ , dit prudemment John.

 _ _Arrêtes de me faire la morale__ , râla Sherlock de mauvaise humeur.

John ne répondit pas et le jeune logicien se rapprocha de la croix de bois devenue presque indistincte dans la pénombre nocturne. Il tendit la main et effleura délicatement les planches de bois. La mousse humidifia ses doigts, lui rappelant les coups de langue joyeux de RedBeard tandis que lui-même riait aux éclats sous les assauts affectifs de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il aurait donné père et mère pour pouvoir revivre ces instants. En fait, il aurait tout donné pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Pour avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne sans le juger.

 _ _John ?__ appela-t-il.

 _ _Qui a-t-il__? s'enquit avec bienveillance son ami psychique.

 _ _Je... J'aimerai que tu sois réel.__

Devant cet aveu déchirant, John n'eut aucune réponse mais Sherlock n'en attendait pas : les miracles n'existaient pas.

 _ _Tu crois qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi ?__ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

 _ _Quelqu'un comme moi ? C'est à dire ?__

 _ _C'est à dire quelqu'un qui m'accepte comme je suis. Quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, quelqu'un qui m'écoute... quelqu'un à qui je manquerai si je venais à disparaître prématurément.__

En prononçant ces quelques paroles, Sherlock se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison où l'attendaient les vivants. Son recueillement était fini, du moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Au moment où il franchissait le seuil, il entendit la voix de John qui résonna comme un écho venu des tréfonds de son vaste Palais Mental en construction :

 _ _J'en suis persuadé.__

Et Sherlock esquissa un petit sourire tandis que la lampe dorée du perron dessinait dans l'air nocturne un carré de lumière vaporeuse et éphémère.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Le détective revint à lui en entendant le pas pesant et endormi de John descendant les escaliers pour prendre sa douche matinale. Dans l'aurore naissante de ce jour d'été, Sherlock aperçut la chevelure blonde ébouriffée de son ami qui frottait son œil gauche pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

\- B'jour, Sherlock, dit-il d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

\- Bonjour, John, répondit Sherlock de sa voix grave et profonde qui roula doucement dans l'ait tiède de leur appartement.

\- Je file à la douche, marmonna le docteur.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais il eut un petit sourire.

 _ _J'en suis persuadé__ , avait murmuré la voix du John de son enfance et force est de constater qu'il avait eu raison, même si Sherlock avait attendu presque trente ans pour voir se réaliser le plus cher de ses rêves d'enfant.

* * *

 ** **Voilà pour ce second OS. Review ? :D****


	3. Chapter 3

****Voilà le 3ème OS fait à partir de la suggestion d'odea nightingale qui a joué le jeu, j'espère, si tu me lis que j'aurai fait bon usage de ton idée. A toi de me dire.****

 ** **Merci également à toi, review anonyme du nom de "Dan", ça fait plaisir de te voir toujours au rendez-vous et de voir que ce recueil continu de te plaire, seras-tu là pour ce nouveau OS ? ;)****

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Le Palais mental était un moyen pour Sherlock ne se couper du reste monde, de passer le temps, de rêver, de préserver des souvenirs et des connaissances qui s'accumulaient au fil du temps dans la cale du navire de pirate, remplaçant peu à peu les cartes aux trésors mais... c'était également un moyen pour le petit garçon de gérer et de manifester ses émotions sans crainte de montrer ses faiblesses au bas peuple avec lequel il était obligé de vivre.

Ces dernières façonnaient les décors du monde psychique du petit garçon. Et les décors changeaient en permanence :

Sa colère et son amertume faisaient se déchaîner la mer qui secouait le pavillon noir comme si elle cherchait à le briser. Le fracas de la foudre assourdissait les tympans et se répercutait dans les os, faisant trembler les corps des voyageurs.

Parfois, lorsque le garçon était heureux et d'humeur rêveuse, le soleil brillait haut et fort dans son écrin bleu pâle qui se reflétait sur la mer calme parcourue de vaguelettes poussées par un vent léger parfumé d'embruns. Cet astre flamboyant ceignait d'une couronne de feu la tête du petit garçon, le faisant roi et seigneur d'un monde qui lui appartenait et dont, tel un dieu antique, il était le maître absolu. Il façonnait des îles inexplorées dans le lointain : taches d'émeraude scintillantes qui se dévoilaient au fur et à mesure des miles parcourus par le navire aux grandes voiles noires.

Et lorsque l'enfant était d'humeur mélancolique, le paysage se faisait écho de ses états d'âme. De calme et apaisant, l'océan devenait morne, grisâtre, sans horizon, sans vie, sans mouvement, sans bruit hormis le clapotement lancinant des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient avec une monotonie déprimante qui portait sur les nerfs de John. Plus aucune terre n'était visible, noyée dans un néant gris sans fin, sans couleur, sans chaleur et sans espoir.

Création de l'esprit de Sherlock, John était contraint de supporter les aléas du monde mental du petit garçon dont les émotions étaient instables et versatiles.

C'est durant l'un de ces accès de profonde mélancolie qu'il eut une idée. Une idée toute simple mais qui allait révolutionner le Palais Mental...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock se tenait sur le pont, près du gouvernail lustré d'eau de pluie. L'enfant se laissait tremper par l'averse, immobile comme une statue de marbre, vêtu d'un de ces sombres manteaux de capitaine aux larges manches et dont les pans frôlaient à chaque enjambée les mollets du porteur.

Il vit John qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

John prit son courage à deux mains et dit d'une traite :

\- Ça ne peut plus durer, Sherlock. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen pour extérioriser tout ça.

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, répliqua Sherlock, une note d'incompréhension dans la voix.

John secoua doucement la tête :

\- Non, regarde autour de toi : tu retiens tout au fond de toi et vois dans quel état se retrouve ton esprit. Tu n'iras pas bien loin si tu continues sur cette voie.

\- Tu prends toujours autant à cœur ton rôle de bonne conscience et de raison, hein ? Parfois je me demande si tes paroles sont le fruit de ma volonté ou de mon inconscient, ricana Sherlock. Bon soit, reprit-t-il plus calmement, dans ce cas que proposes-tu ?

\- La musique. Tu pourrais jouer d'un instrument.

Le jeune garçon resta interloqué durant quelques instants où il oublia sa mélancolie et où la pluie se transforma en une fine bruine blanche presque translucide.

\- La musique, vraiment ?! finit-il par dire, sarcastique, franchement, tu me vois à la flûte à bec : instrument ô combien mélodieux ! Au tam-tam ou encore en train de gratter comme un hippie au coin du feu une guitare et chanter des chansons ridicules ? Ou alors tu me proposes de me lancer comme batteur et de frapper comme un crétin des tambours et des cymbales à n'en plus finir !

\- La musique n'est pas que ça et ne se résume pas qu'à ces seuls instruments et tu le sais très bien, répondit John avec un calme extraordinaire. De plus, ajouta-t-il après une pause très brève, chaque instrument demande de la précision, une bonne oreille, de la concentration, de l'application dans l'apprentissage et... de l'intelligence, acheva-t-il malicieux.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel :

\- De l'intelligence ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu ?

Mais John ne se laissa pas intimidé :

\- Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ?

La pluie cessa enfin de tomber et Sherlock soupira :

\- Très bien, mais tu veux me faire jouer de quel instrument ?

Le petit garçon blond réfléchit sous l'œil vif et inquisiteur de son créateur. Il fit part de ses réflexions à voix haute :

\- Il te faut un moyen pour extérioriser ton trop plein d'émotion mais sans avoir besoin de mettre des mots dessus, en conséquence il te faut un instrument polyvalent : capable de refléter ta mélancolie, tes accès d'allégresse et aussi tes instants de rêverie. De plus, connaissant ton génie et ton amour pour le défi, il te faut un instrument qui ne se laisse pas apprivoiser dès les premiers instants. Ajouter à cela qu'un instrument petit, facilement manipulable et transportable serait grandement apprécié, je pense que la liste est relativement restreinte...

\- Oui, bon, alors, que proposes-tu ? s'impatienta le jeune génie.

John esquissa un sourire et dit :

\- Le violon !

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock pensait savoir d'où John tenait l'idée du violon. En effet, relégué dans un coin de la chambre de ses parents, un Stradivarius prenait la poussière dans son étui de cuir éraflé. Sherlock savait que ce violon appartenait à l'un de ses grands-parents dont il n'avait conservé aucun souvenir. En douce, il était allé le récupérer, quand bien même, ses parents eurent tôt fait de remarquer le larcin.

Le couple ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche, bien trop soulagé de découvrir quelque chose qui suscitait l'intérêt de leur plus jeune fils souvent replié sur lui-même.

Inutilisé depuis des lustres, il fallut remplacer les cordes dont certaines étaient cassées, accorder l'instrument et investir dans un nouvel archet, ce qui prit quelques jours...

Quand, enfin le Stradivarius fut remis à neuf, l'enfant s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et déposa délicatement l'étui du violon qu'il ouvrit lentement.

L'instrument apparu alors sous les yeux du futur violoniste qui parcourut lentement de ses prunelles grises chacun des éléments de violon, les cataloguant dans sa mémoire avec une rigueur et une précision méticuleuse :

D'abord la volute sculptée puis les chevilles luisantes, les quatre cordes raides, blanches sur le fond noir de la touche où les doigts dansaient sur les cordes tandis que l'archet exerçait sa caresse sur ces dernières.

Il passa doucement la pulpe sensible de ses doigts sur la table d'harmonie faite d'un bois lisse et brillant d'une couleur chaleureuse à mi-chemin entre le brun et le rouge. Puis sa main suivit le contour arrondi de la caisse de résonance vernie de l'instrument pour s'arrêter sur la mentonnière noire. Elle s'y attarda pendant de longue minutes, savourant sa fraîcheur avant de revenir sur son parcours et d'effleurer le cordier noir sur lequel brillaient comme des perles d'or les vis d'accord fin.

Enfin sa main s'immobilisa et ses yeux charmés finirent de parcourir le corps du violon en contemplant le chevalet de bois clair, presque doré et les ouïes noires sur fond de bois sombre et chaud. ( ** **1**** )

Puis il s'empara de l'archet, observant le crin de cheval qui le composait, passant la paume de sa main sur toute la longueur lisse et froide du bois.

Il ne savait pas en jouer mais il voulait apprendre seul pour corser le défi que représentait l'instrument dont il se saisit, le calant maladroitement sous son menton. Il caressa de son archet les cordes qui émirent des notes tantôt graves tantôt suraiguës, parfois justes et mélodieuses et parfois discordantes, stridentes, vrillant les tympans et faisant se pincer les lèvres jusqu'à les blanchir.

Durant les très longues semaines qui suivirent, le Stradivarius devint un sujet d'expérience, d'expérimentations savantes. L'enfant cataloguait avec une rapidité et une rigueur scientifiques combinées à son génie toutes les subtilités de la caresse de l'archet, toutes les notes qu'il était possible de tirer à l'instrument et le pizzicato. Il apprit également à lire et écrire une partition qui s'apparentait dans son imaginaire au déchiffrage d'une carte au trésor dont il découvrit les secrets grâce à quelques remarques pertinentes de John ; véritable catalyseur de pensées brillantes et merveilleux archiviste qui retrouvait en clin d'œil les connaissances de Sherlock qui sommeillaient au fond de la cale immense du bateau.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'instrument se laissait dompter par les mains habiles et hardies de l'enfant qui, bientôt purent lui faire jouer tout ce qu'il désirait. Ses compositions d'abord courtes et simples devinrent de plus en plus longues et complexes, jouant avec toutes les possibilités et les limites de l'instrument. Au fil des jours, au fil des semaines, au fil des mois, au fil des saisons, au fil des années, le violon devint un miroir dont le reflet se faisait de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus net, de plus en plus intime.

L'instrument devint un miroir fait de volutes sonores voltant sous la caresse langoureuse de l'archet sur les cordes, façonnant un cocon protecteur et réconfortant autour du jeune violoniste.

Un miroir sans verre, sans cadre, fait de bois verni qui se réchauffait un peu plus vite à chaque escapade musicale.

Un miroir qui prenait peu à peu vie sous les doigts de l'enfant.

Et enfin, le violon devint un miroir reflétant les plus intimes des pensées du musicien solitaire.

Peu à peu, comme l'avait désiré John, le violon devint un moyen pour Sherlock d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas dire. Et durant ses concerts improvisés, debout devant sa fenêtre, il s'imaginait jouer sur son bateau, accompagné du murmure des vagues, ses notes s'élevant dans les airs avec John pour seul et unique mais attentif auditeur.

* * *

 ** **(1) Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais touché un violon de ma vie ni jouer d'aucun instrument hormis la flûte, comme tout le monde durant les cours de musique du collège. Donc le peu de connaissances que j'en ai provient d'Internet. J'espère donc ne pas avoir fait d'erreur si des connaisseurs me lisent. Et si jamais c'est le cas, je vous pris très sincèrement d'excuser mes maladresses. :)****

 ** **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. La proposition qui m'a été faite était le premier contact de Sherlock avec le violon, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris. J'espère avoir relever le défi :)****


	4. Chapter 4 rating T

****Voilà le 4ème OS fait à partir de la proposition de "Dan".****

 ** **ATTENTION**** ** **: Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre diffère assez des précédents OS et aborde un**** ** **thème beaucoup plus sombre**** ** **d'où le**** ** **changement de**** ** **style**** ** **. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. "Dan", j'espère que ce texte fera honneur à ta proposition ! :)****

 ** **J'en profite également pour remercier la review anonyme "Elyos" : je suis ravie que mon recueil te plaise et j'espère que tu seras là pour celui-ci. :)****

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Sherlock avait grandit. L'âge adulte se rapprochait à grands pas conquérants tandis que l'enfance se perdait dans le passé.

Souvenirs nets de rêveries sur un bateau fictif.

Souvenirs de promesse d'avenir.

Souvenir d'espoir d'être accepter un jour.

Souvenir d'enthousiasme quant à toutes les possibilités qu'offrait le futur à son génie.

Souvenir d'étude en solitaire sur l'art de l'observation et de la déduction.

Souvenir d'une croyance enfantine qui veut que tout soit possible...

Mais, maintenant, il n'y croyait plus. Et il n'y croirait plus jamais...

Il relégua au plus profond de lui-même ces souvenirs sans queue ni tête, absurdes et terriblement illogiques.

Maintenant, la science était tout ce qui devait importer car elle était une valeur sûre, calculable, constante qui ne le décevra pas et ne le rendra jamais vulnérable.

Il voulait être un roc, un bloc de glace que rien de peut atteindre...

Quand il était enfant, il rêvait d'aventures avec son John pour tromper l'ennui. Il rêvait de la compagnie d'un ami imaginaire pour tromper sa solitude. Il avait crée une amitié fictive sur un bateau de pirate comme un rempart entre le monde et lui mais, désormais, il n'y avait plus de bateau.

Plus de pavillon noir.

Plus de drapeau de pirate.

Plus de mer infinie aux couleurs changeantes.

Plus d'aventures.

Plus d'îles verdoyantes.

Plus de cartes aux trésors.

Plus de rêveries.

Plus de rempart.

Et plus d'enfance.

Ces rêveries ne lui suffisaient plus.

Sherlock se sentait perdu à mi-chemin entre les rêves d'enfant et le prosaïsme de l'âge adulte.

Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il était censé se faire une place dans le monde mais il ne se sentait pas capable de ployer l'échine comme tant d'autres le faisaient pour se faire une place.

Sa redoutable intelligence le plaçait dans une case à part mais c'était comme s'attacher à quelqu'un : un désavantage.

Il avait étudié la chimie, quelques arts martiaux, l'histoire du crime car c'étaient des domaines qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement mais maintenant, il ne savait que faire.

Rentrer dans la police pour résoudre des crimes ? Jamais il ne supporterait d'avoir des collègues, jamais il pourrait se plier aux exigences de ses supérieurs. Là n'était pas sa place.

Pas vraiment.

Mais dans ce cas où était-elle ?

Il se sentait frustré.

Mycroft lui avait proposé un post au MI6 mais jamais il n'aurait supporté de travailler tous les jours avec son frère.

Plus le temps passait plus la frustration montait. Elle montait lentement, sournoisement, imperceptiblement mais elle montait. Elle en vint à emplir le vaste esprit du jeune homme. Elle en vint à occulter tout espoir de voir les choses s'améliorer un jour car, aussi simple et évident que deux et deux font quatre, elles ne s'amélioreront jamais. Il n'aura jamais d'avenir.

Jamais ?

Jamais.

Il finit par haïr ce cerveau phénoménal qui le caractérisait tant. Il aurait voulu être aussi stupide que le reste du monde, car, de cette manière, le monde lui paraîtrait peut-être moins morne, moins vide, moins ennuyeux.

Il voudrait oublier qui il était vraiment.

Oublier ?

Oublier ?...

Oublier.

Oublier pour le restant de ses jours n'était pas faisable. En revanche, oublier pendant quelques heures était possible...

Grâce à une petite seringue...

Sherlock la contempla pendant quelques minutes, regardant la solution de cocaïne à 7% contenue dans le corps de la seringue qui s'agitait comme une mer miniature. C'était l'océan qui avait bercé son enfance désormais réduit et contenu dans une prison transparente. L'océan avait été dans son esprit, maintenant, il sera dans son sang, dans son corps, dans son être.

L'aiguille brillait faiblement sous la clarté de la lampe de chevet : petite épée étincelante répandant sur les quatre murs nus des échardes de lumière argentée qui voltaient et dansaient comme des feux follets dans la pièce, au rythme des mouvements des longs doigts pâles qui faisait doucement rouler la clé de la délivrance.

La danse de lumière s'accéléra, virevolta en tourbillonnant au diapason de ses battements de cœur qui résonnaient comme des tambours de guerre. Le jeune homme hésitait : il désirait autant qu'il appréhendait la délivrance et l'oubli que lui procurerait la drogue.

Il appréhendait ce paradis artificiel qui ne fera que rendre le monde encore plus ennuyeux qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il se délivrerait de son étreinte...

La drogue n'était qu'une illusion mais après tout ; toute sa vie durant il avait vécu dans l'illusion et pour aujourd'hui et pour demain, elle délaisserait sa forme océanique pour celle d'une seringue.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

Son choix était fait.

Lentement et méthodiquement, il retroussa la manche de sa chemise, attacha un garrot autour de son bras pâle et étudia le réseau bleuté de ses veines gonflées.

Le ballet d'éclats argentés cessa. En latence, il attendait, trépignant sur sa portion de mur nu.

Sherlock pointait l'aiguille de la seringue vers une veine lorsqu'une voix familière résonna :

 _ _Sherlock, arrête !__

L'aiguille tremblota dans l'air lourd, en suspens au-dessus de la veine comme une épée de Damoclès.

 _ _Pourquoi ?__

 _ _Ce n'est pas une bonne solution !__

 _ _Ah oui ?__ ricana Sherlock avec méchanceté, __alors, éclaires-moi. Quelle est la bonne solution ? Je suis tout ouïe !__

 _ _Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu déprimait, où tu t'ennuyais et où je t'ai proposé de jouer du violon ?__

 _ _Oui et alors ?__

 _ _Alors, cela n'a-t-il pas marché ?__ demanda John, une pointe d'inquiétude et d'urgence dans sa voix éthérée.

 _ _Pendant un temps, oui, mais je ne suis plus un enfant, John. Les rêveries ne me suffisent plus, la musique ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.__

 _ _Pourquoi, Sherlock, pourquoi ?__ questionna John avec tristesse.

 _ _Parce que je ne sais pas où je dois aller, parce que je m'ennuie et que cet ennui, je ne le supporte plus. John, j'ai besoin d'oublier, de m'évader.__

 _ _Sherlock, écoute-moi attentivement__ , cingla John avec sévérité. __Tu ne vas pas sur la bonne voie. La drogue n'est pas une solution à long terme. Pour l'instant tu crois qu'elle est la clé de ta délivrance mais bientôt tu seras son prisonnier. Il t'en faudra encore et encore et encore plus. Tu cours à ta propre perte !__

 _ _TAIS-TOI,__ hurla Sherlock en tremblant de rage. __TU NE COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS ! TU N'ES PAS RÉEL !__

 _ _Sherlock, je t'en prie... je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça... je t'en sup...__

 _ _SORS DE MA TÊTE ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS !__

Un silence assourdissant suivit.

Profond.

Lourd.

Insondable.

Obscur.

Sherlock haleta pendant de longues minutes.

 _ _John ?__ _a_ ppela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

 _ _John ?... John, reviens !__

Rien.

Pas un bruit.

Juste du silence et des éclats de clarté miroitante en suspens sur le plâtre blanc du plafond.

 _ _John, s'il te plaît, reviens, je suis désolé !__

Toujours rien hormis le silence de la solitude.

 _ _John, ne me laisse pas !__

Son gémissement resta sans réponse. La dernière bribe d'enfance s'en était allée pour toujours et à jamais ; sans éclat mais sur un cri plaintif du jeune homme assis sur son lit blanc...

Sherlock se passa une main sur les yeux, les frotta et sursauta en les sentant humides.

Son esprit n'était plus que solitude, ennui et frustration. Il se pencha pour saisir la seringue qui lui avait échappé durant la tirade de John. Il la regarda froidement puis il poignarda la veine bleue, s'injectant la clé de l'oubli en un mouvement sec plein de violence et de douleur...

* * *

 ** **Voilà, je vous le concède, il y a eu plus joyeux ! Le thème était la première prise de drogue de Sherlock. Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'enfance mais je ne compte pas suivre d'ordre chronologique : je fais en fonction de thème et surtout de vos propositions.****

 ** **John reviendra pour la prochain OS ! ;)****


	5. Chapter 5

****Voilà le 5ème OS écrit sur un coup de tête en l'espace de 3 heures et qui cette fois n'aborde pas les thèmes que vous m'avez proposé mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !****

 ** **"Dan", merci pour tes reviews, tu m'as fait indéniablement plaisir et tout l'honneur était pour moi, je suis comblée par le fait que mon interprétation de ton idée t'ait à la fois plu et surprise. Quant à ta proposition de musique, effectivement, elle était bien vue ! ;)****

 ** **"Elyos" : merci d'avoir été là, j'espère que ce OS te plaira tout autant que les autres si jamais tu le lis.****

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut et fort : disque de feu rependant implacablement sa chaleur brûlante dans la petite chambre. Les volets de bois étaient fermés dans une faible tentative pour conserver un peu de fraîcheur. La lumière flamboyante d'Hélios les rehaussait d'une aura ambrée qui tapissait la pièce de flammèches de lumière dorée où dansaient comme des lucioles des grains de poussière en suspension dans l'air lourd et brûlant.

Le silence régnait dans la maison familiale. Un silence pesant au service de la canicule qui se promenait de porte en porte comme un geôlier surveillant ses prisonniers...

Sherlock n'était pas épargné : étendu sur son lit aux draps moites et collants, il respirait lourdement. Son corps ruisselait d'une sueur qui plaquait ses boucles sombres comme une chape d'ébène sur la peau habituellement pâle de son visage devenue écarlate.

Il sentait la chaleur qui irradiait par chacun des pores de sa peau bouillante. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, les flammes se rependant au rythme des pulsation de son sang embrasé...

Il avait tellement chaud.

Si chaud que son corps ne parvenait que difficilement à se rafraîchir...

Les membres en étoile, il s'efforçait de faire abstraction de son souffle difficile et de son impression de manquer d'air...

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et les sentit desséchées, presque craquelées.

Avec un soupir, il roula sur son flanc et tendit le bras vers le verre d'eau qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

Il enroula ses doigts moites autour du verre, cherchant de la fraîcheur puis le porta à ses lèvres et le but. Il grimaça au contact de l'eau tiède, qui à défaut de l'apaiser, hydratait son corps...

Ce simple et faible mouvement fit pulser le sang dans son crâne, le ravageant de son incandescence.

 _ _John, j'ai tellement chaud, ce serait bien si tu pouvais faire quelque chose.__

 _ _Je suis désolé Sherlock,__ murmura John, __mais je ne suis qu'une...__

 _ _Création de mon esprit, je sais__ , soupira Sherlock, _ _ce n'était pas une phrase qui demandait une réponse...__

D'ordinaire, leur échange aurait était plus mordant, mais la chaleur accablante qui pesait sur le corps fatigué de Sherlock rendait le petit garçon plus vulnérable et moins enclin à se hérisser.

 _ _Sherlock, tu vas tenir le coup, n'est-ce pas ?__ demanda John avec inquiétude.

Le jeune génie inspira une bouffée d'air bouillant qui lui donna l'impression de lui ébouillanter les bronches avant de répondre d'une voix mentale plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire :

 _ _Arrête de t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas ta vaine sollicitude qui m'empêchera d'avoir trop chaud !__

Puis le petit garçon porta sa main aux veines gonflées sur son front et essuya les gouttes de sueur avant que celles-ci ne lui coulent dans les yeux.

Il avait chaud.

Si chaud.

Tellement chaud...

 _ _John, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais tu as bien de la chance d'être imaginaire.__

 _ _Pourquoi ?__

 _ _Réfléchis, John__ , chuchota Sherlock, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres sèches.

 _ _Parce que je ne ressens pas la chaleur ?__ argua John.

 _ _Mais quelle brillante déduction !__ se moqua gentiment le petit garçon.

 _ _Ça c'est ce que tu crois.__

 _ _Je te demande pardon ?!__

 _ _Sherlock,__ soupira John, __depuis que tu cuis sur ton lit, ton esprit est tout entier tourné vers ta sensation de brûler, hors, comme tu ne cesses de me le rappeler, je suis dans ta tête et uniquement dans ta caboche...__

 _ _Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir__ , coupa Sherlock.

 _ _Laisse-moi finir !__ s'impatienta John. __Plus tu penses à la chaleur, plus elle envahit ton esprit, en conclusion, moi aussi, j'ai chaud.__

 _ _John, je vais te décerner un trophée. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me sortir de pareilles âneries mais je reconnais que pour cela, tu as un talent incontestable !__

 _ _SHERLOCK !__

 _ _Ça va, ça va, pas besoin de me hurler dessus,__ grimaça le jeune génie en portant ses mains à ses tempes douloureuses.

 _ _Sherlock,__ reprit John plus calmement, _ _j'essaie de t'aider. Tu mises tout sur ton esprit, tu privilégies ce dernier. Pour toi, le corps n'est qu'un moyen de transport.__

 _ _Oui...__

 _ _Tu utilises ce qu'on pourrait appeler "le pouvoir de l'esprit" pour dompter ton corps et ainsi te passer de sommeil ou de manger.__

 _ _Oui__ , répéta Sherlock, de plus en plus intrigué.

 _ _Donc, ma suggestion est : pourquoi ne pas se servir de ce contrôle mental pour dompter la chaleur qui t'accable ?__

 _ _C'est bien joli, John, mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? En imaginant des glaçons ?__ se moqua-t-il.

Mais John resta tout à fait sérieux :

 _ _Oui.__

Sherlock exhala un long soupir brûlant.

 _ _Pourquoi pas, après tout ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer.__

Sa capitulation eut pour effet de faire sourire John.

Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans son Palais Mental.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Il se retrouva sur le pont de son pavillon noir où l'attendait un John en sueur. Sherlock manqua de suffoquer en inspirant l'air marin brûlant. Ses yeux furent momentanément aveuglés par la mer d'huile qui réfléchissait impitoyablement le brasier du soleil, plongeant le bateau dans un chaudron d'eau et d'air incandescent.

\- Alors ?questionna John, ses cheveux blonds collés à sa nuque et son front, toi qui contrôles ce monde, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose.

\- Peut-être bien, oui, marmonna Sherlock.

Il s'avança dignement sur les planches de bois blanchies par le sel et se dirigea vers le gouvernail. Une fois devant, il leva les bras vers le ciel, paumes ouvertes comme si elles soutenaient une offrande immatérielle et ferma les yeux.

\- Espèce de crétin théâtral, marmonna John qui savait ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Le soleil baissa ; disque doré brûlant devenant une douce boule rouge qui embrasait l'horizon d'une agréable tiédeur rougeoyante. Le ciel aveuglant s'enveloppa d'un bleu sombre et profond qui apaisa les rétines fatiguées des deux navigateurs.

Une brise fraîche se porta à la rencontre des visages brûlants des deux amis puis vint faire onduler la surface brillante de l'océan qui devint calme, se contentant de réfracter faiblement la lumière déclinante dans un agréable ballet de vaguelette qui rependaient dans l'air tiédi une mélodie humide et apaisante. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, sentant enfin le feu qui les rongeait de l'intérieur disparaître.

Mais le jeune génie ne se contenta pas de créer cette agréable tiédeur.

Non.

Maintenant toujours ses bras en l'air, il tourna ses paumes vers la mer.

C'est alors que l'air se rafraîchit, les vaguelettes disparurent pour laisser place à une surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Le pavillon noir s'immobilisa.

Intrigué, John, marcha vers le bastingage et se pencha par dessus la rambarde. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa bouche-bée :

La coque était prise dans une gangue de glace blanche aux reflets bleutés piquetée d'échardes brillantes.

Peu à peu, la glace couvrit la surface placide de l'océan, reflétant en longues et irrégulières bandes rougeoyantes la clarté du soleil se couchant à l'horizon.

En quelques minutes, l'océan devint un immense miroir gelé où dansaient des reflets semblables à des volutes sous sa surface lisse et brillante de laquelle s'échappaient des fumerolles blanches qui montaient à l'assaut du ciel en tournoyant sur elles-même.

Sous l'impulsion mentale du petit garçon solitaire, l'océan devint un miroir de glace vivante aux couleurs changeantes qui rependait dans l'air une fraîcheur libératrice et revigorante.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers John qui contemplait l'horizon de glace sans fin avec des yeux émerveillés.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ? questionna-t-il, un sourire fendant son visage.

\- Beaucoup mieux !

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Tandis que son corps ruisselait de sueur, l'esprit du petit garçon était perdu avec John dans un cocon d'air frais et de glace bleutée qui apaisait son souffle lourd et détendait ses membres bouillants...

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans la petite chambre, mais, plongé dans son Palais Mental, Sherlock n'en ressentait plus les effets.

Le pouvoir de l'esprit... Sherlock songea brièvement à remercier John pour ses idées farfelues... Il songea aussi qu'il ne serait pas grand chose sans son ami, mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

* * *

 ** **Par ce temps de grosse chaleur, chacun sa façon de la supporter ! ;)****


	6. Chapter 6

****Et voilà le 6ème OS, qui cette fois ne ferra pas dans les grandes envolées poétiques. Un peu de changement a parfois du bon ! :)****

 ** **"Dan", c'est toujours un réel plaisir de te voir à chaque OS. J'ai bien pris en compte la proposition que tu as vu dans les reviews que l'ont m'a fait, ne t'inquiète pas.****

 ** **"Elyos", je suis contente que l'idée du Palais Mental gelé t'ai plu. Oui, John fait parfois office de punching-ball de la répartie, il faut bien que Sherlock se défoule ! ;) Et, non, tu ne tapes absolument pas l'incruste ! XD Tu es plus que bienvenu(e) et j'espère avoir encore de tes superbes retours ! :)****

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Le jeune génie prenait son mal en patience. Assit au fond de la classe, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le professeur de science naturelle et de physique discourir dans le vide, debout, le dos droit et stupidement fier devant le tableau noir maculé de traces de craie que la femme de ménage n'avait pas comblé des bons soins de son éponge qui laissait dans son sillage des effluves de produit d'entretien.

Les grandes fenêtres au verre encrassé par d'innombrable traces de doigts graisseux laissaient pénétrer la lueur pâlotte de l'aurore de cette froide journée de Décembre où les cours commençaient avant que le soleil ne se lève et vienne lécher de ses rayons lointains les dalles du carrelage, le plâtre jauni et fissuré des murs, les vitres des étagères chargées de produits chimiques ainsi que les planches de bois usées de l'estrade qui craquait sous les pieds des enseignants.

Le garçon soupira, frustré par l'ennui, refusant d'encombrer son Palais Mental d'inepties, observant d'un œil morne le dos des autres élèves qui avaient prudemment laissé une ou deux rangées de chaises et de pupitres entre eux et le garçon brun au teint trop pâle.

Soudain la voix éthérée de son ami imaginaire résonna dans son esprit, brisant sa solitude et son ennui d'une présence fictive mais agréable et surtout plus que bienvenue :

 _ _Sherlock, regarde,__ dit John en pointant un doigt fictif vers l'angle droit du fond de la classe mal éclairé par un néon jaunâtre clignotant désagréablement.

Intrigué, Sherlock tourna la tête vers la direction que lui indiquait son ami : trônant entre ombre et lumière artificielle, un squelette le regardait de ses orbites vides. Les yeux gris du garçon scannèrent la couleur blanche légèrement jaunie des os, les vis brillantes qui maintenaient l'ensemble des os en place.

 _ _A ton avis, c'est un vrai ou un faux ?__ demanda John, curieux.

 _ _C'est un vrai, il n'y a qu'à regarder la couleur des os...__

Le ton lointain de Sherlock rendit John méfiant. Sherlock l'imagina plisser les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ _Toi, tu t'apprêtes à faire une bêtise.__

 _ _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?__ répliqua ingénument le garçon.

 _ _Tu me réponds d'une voix lointaine, or tu ne le fais que lorsque tu as une idée dans la tête et, désolé de te le dire, mais, en général, ce n'est jamais une idée approuvée par les bonnes mœurs.__

 _ _Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher__ , bougonna le jeune logicien.

 _ _Évidemment__ , minauda John.

 _ _Fais attention à ne pas trop me chercher, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des conséquences fâcheuses pour toi.__

 _ _Ah, oui, comme quoi ?__ s'amusa John.

 _ _Je pourrais t'effacer !__ menaça Sherlock, mais le ton était celui de la plaisanterie et de la complicité, de celles que l'on a en s'adressant à un ami de longue date.

 _ _Pitié non, je ne vous embêterait plus jamais, maître !__ supplia John, rentrant dans le jeu de son créateur.

Sherlock esquissa un grand sourire et étouffa un éclat de rire tandis que John, à l'abri dans le Palais Mental, éclatait d'un grand rire franc et joyeux. Il n'y avait que John qui parvenait à le faire rire et il n'y aura jamais que lui et lui seul...

\- Mr Holmes, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuse tant ?

La voix rébarbative du professeur claqua sèchement, ramenant brusquement le garçon dans la réalité morne et ennuyeuse. Il plongea son regard gris dans celui, terne de l'homme debout devant son tableau, tachant d'oublier les yeux curieux et avides des élèves vrillés sur sa personne.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, fixant de manière insolente le professeur qui plissa les lèvres d'agacement.

\- Mr Holmes, je vous ai posé une question.

\- Et moi, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Le visage de l'homme s'empourpra de colère tandis que des murmures excités d'adolescents résonnaient de plus en plus bruyamment entre les quatre murs couverts d'affiches vieilles d'au moins dix ans.

\- Silence ! tonna le professeur de science.

Le calme fut long à revenir. L'enseignant et le jeune génie se fusillaient du regard puis, au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme capitula, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte voir le gamin déballer sa vie devant sa classe. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé mais il avait entendu les ragots serpentant entre ses collègues réunis autour d'une cafetière...

\- Tâchez de vous tenir à carreaux, Mr Holmes, sermonna-t-il avant de reprendre son cours brusquement interrompu...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

 _ _C'est donc ça que tu avais en tête, j'arrive pas à y croire !__ s'exclama John.

 _ _Et pourquoi pas__ , rétorqua Sherlock en claquant la portière de la voiture de sa mère venue le chercher après cette pathétique journée d'école.

 _ _Mais... mais, parce que ça ne se fait pas !__ balbutia son ami éthéré.

 _ _Tu sais ce que j'en fais des lois, des codes et des règles.__

 _ _Oh que oui__ , soupira un John, désabusé.

\- Ton sac à l'air bien lourd, Sherlock.

La voix de la mère du garçon résonna doucement dans l'habitacle de la voiture dont le chauffage ronronnait comme un chat, rependant une agréable chaleur.

\- C'est parce qu'il est plein du savoir que ce charmant établissement que tu me force à fréquenter m'a octroyé gracieusement ! ricana Sherlock, sarcastique.

La mathématicienne soupira en s'engageant dans le trafic routier pour les ramener dans leur demeure familiale. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de demander – comme tous les parents - à son plus jeune fils comment s'était passée la journée car elle ne récoltait qu'un silence morose ou un borborygme dans le meilleur des cas. Elle aimait profondément son enfant mais, elle se sentait souvent dépassée par le caractère associable de son garçon qui, contrairement à Mycroft, ne faisait aucun effort pour se sociabiliser, même pas en apparence.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruit du moteur...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Une fois dans sa petite chambre, Sherlock s'empressa de déballer le contenu de son sac. Il vida sur son bureau tout un fouillis de fioles, de béchers, et d'éprouvettes de toutes les tailles, tous volés de la salle de science. Sherlock avait subtilisé la clé ouvrant les vitres des étagères contenant le matériel de chimie de l'école pendant que le professeur, celui-là même qui l'avait cavalièrement sorti de ses rêveries avec John prenait le café après le dernier cours de la journée.

Sherlock avait patienté le temps que la salle se vide avant d'y pénétrer subrepticement et de réquisitionner autant de matériel que son sac d'écolier pouvait en contenir puis il était reparti attendre la voiture de sa mère.

 _ _Franchement, tu n'as pas honte ?__

La voix de John était à la fois agacée et amusée.

 _ _Absolument pas.__

 _ _Sherlock, plus sérieusement, que comptes-tu faire de tout ça ?__

 _ _Je compte bien mettre à l'épreuve le microscope que mon très cher frère vient de m'offrir pour mon anniversaire, de plus, j'ai besoin d'en apprendre un maximum sur la chimie.__

 _ _C'est bien joli tout ça mais pourquoi cette nouvelle lubie ?__

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite, poussant l'étui de son violon pour faire plus de place pour son tabouret. Il s'installa devant son microscope flambant neuf et entreprit de soigneusement ranger les fioles volées sans aucune honte : l'école lui devait bien ça ! Une petite récompense contre toutes ces heures d'ennui assommant et de temps perdu en futilité !

 _ _Carl Powers__ , murmura Sherlock.

 _ _Pardon ?!__

 _ _Carl Powers, le garçon qui s'est noyé dans la piscine alors qu'il était un excellent nageur, les infos ne parlent que de ça.__

 _ _D'accord... mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre cet accident et ton larcin__ , dit prudemment John.

 _ _Ce n'était pas un accident ; on l'a tué__ , affirma Sherlock d'une voix dure.

 _ _Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?__

 _ _Je ne sais pas... je le sens : il y a un truc qui cloche dans les rapports que l'on nous fait.__

 _ _Donc, tu entreprends ne faire éclater la vérité en volant le matériel de science de l'école.__

 _ _J'en ai besoin.__

 _ _Sherlock, j'espère que tu as conscience que, même si tu as des preuves irréfutables, jamais la police n'écoutera un gamin.__

 _ _Je n'ai l'intention de leur donner des réponses. Je le fais pour moi.__

 _ _Mais à quoi ça va t'avancer ?__

 _ _Bon sang, tu es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ?! s__ 'impatienta Sherlock.

 _ _J'essaie de comprendre ce qui te passe par l'occipital, tête de nœuds !__

Sherlock exhala un long soupir.

 _ _John, tu sais que je suis capable de découvrir la vie d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant.__

 _ _Oui... et ?__

 _ _Et alors je sais ce que je veux devenir, ce que je veux faire de ma vie.__

 _ _C'est génial mais que veux tu faire ?__

 _ _Être détective.__

* * *

 _ **Eh bien, en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !**_

 _ **Le futur de notre Sherlock semble assuré et tout tracé, en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre ?**_

 _ **Et avouez que vous avez tous cru qu'il allait voler la tête du squelette ! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

****Et voilà le 7ème OS fait à partir**** ** **d'une des propositions de « Dan ».****

 ** **«**** ** **Dan**** ** **» : Je suis contente que tous mes OS te plaisent et en particulier le 4ème qui existe grâce à ta proposition j'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi. De plus, je tiens à te préciser que je ne privilégie pas une proposition en fonction de qui me la donne : je fais en fonction de la manière dont elle m'inspire et si je trouve quelque chose à écrire dessus, c'est tout. :) Je peux comprendre que tu t'es sentie mise en avant, surtout maintenant qu'un deuxième OS a été fait selon tes idées et que je ne peux te répondre que par une petite note en début de chapitre, note à la vue de tous puisque je ne peux pas te faire par MP mais saches que je prends aussi en compte toutes mes autres reviews. :)****

 ** **Quant à vous revieweurs, de faire tout le boulot, il va de soi que je ne vous demande pas de me faire des propositions à chaque review, surtout si on commente tous mes chapitres. Proposez une idée si vous en avez et surtout si vous avez envie, je n'oblige personne et surtout je ne me force absolument pas à écrire.****

 ** **«**** ** **Elyos**** ** **», Haha, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes retours ! Ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à te troller ! ;) Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas que quiconque découvrira le secret de l'ami imaginaire. Sherlock est quelqu'un de relativement impassible et il devient un vrai coffre fort lorsqu'il s'agit de cacher ses faiblesses et son besoin de compagnie donc je pense garder la création de John secrète et ne pas en faire un OS. :)****

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

En cette veille du Nouvel An, Sherlock était pelotonné dans la chaleur douillette de ses couvertures en laine, protégé du froid mordant de l'hiver. Mais il ne dormait pas. Il leva les yeux vers les chiffres rouges lumineux de son réveil qui affichaient dans la pénombre nocturne : 23h35. Le feu d'artifice allait bientôt commencer...

Toute sa famille avait prévu d'aller le voir, à l'exception de Mycroft qui prétendait avoir des affaires urgentes à régler et qu'ainsi, il lui serait impossible de se libérer. Sherlock, quant à lui, songeait plutôt que c'était la première excuse que son aîné avait trouvé pour s'épargner les soirées familiales qu'il exécrait tant...

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans ce bas monde susceptible d'intéresser Sherlock. Pourtant, du haut de ses 11 ans, il se faisait une joie d'aller voir le feu d'artifice. Ce serait l'occasion emmagasiner de nouveaux souvenirs, de plus il était curieux de voir ce que ça aller donner.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il trépignait intérieurement, houspillant sans vergogne John sur l'écoulement inexplicablement long du temps qui s'étirait à n'en plus finir.

Mais si le Palais Mental était en effervescence, le visage de Sherlock demeurait, quant à lui, parfaitement impassible : masque de neutralité qu'il portait constamment comme un bouclier et qu'il ne quittait que lorsqu'il était perdu dans les limbes de son esprit avec la présence rassurante de John qui ne lui ferrait jamais de mal.

Cependant cette joie enfantine mêlée d'impatience fût vite réduite à néant, laissant sa place à une déception amère : sa mère avait la migraine et son père refusait de quitter son chevet comme chaque fois que sa chère épouse était en proie à ses maux de tête foudroyants qui la laissaient les traits tendus, les yeux plissés de douleur, allongée sur son lit dans l'obscurité et le silence...

Sherlock soupira tandis que l'heure avançait, passant de 23h35 à 23h36. Il aurait tellement voulu aller voir ce feu d'artifice même s'il n'en expliquait pas rationnellement la raison...

Il s'imaginait sans mal la foule compacte de gens emmitouflés dans de gros lainages, attendant impatiemment les premières gerbes de lumière, les yeux rivés vers le ciel... au lieu de quoi, il était cloîtré chez lui, tout seul, comme toujours...

 _ _Non, Sherlock, tu n'es pas tout seul.__

La voix de John troubla doucement le silence de l'esprit du jeune garçon dont les lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un petit sourire.

 _ _Je sais, John, je sais.__

 _ _Tu es déçu mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas la faute de ta mère.__

 _ _Je le sais très bien.__

 _ _Il y aura un autre feu d'artifice, ce n'est pas le dernier de l'humanité !__

La faible tentative d'humour de John tomba à plat et Sherlock se recroquevilla dans son lit.

 _ _J'avais tellement hâte, John. Je sais que c'est parfaitement irrationnel mais... je ne sais pas... je voulait juste faire comme tout le monde et aller le voir. Tu savais que je n'avais jamais vu de feu d'artifice, ça aurait été l'occasion.__

John ne répondit pas mais Sherlock sentit venir de son ami imaginaire une vague de chaleur réconfortante qui l'apaisa. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil sous la présence vigilante de son frère d'âme...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans une douce quiétude lorsque Sherlock fut invectivé par la voix impatiente de John :

 _ _Aller Sherlock, debout !__

Le jeune garçon grogna, irrité :

 _ _Bon sang, John, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!__

 _ _Pas de question, enfile tes bottes et ton manteau !__

 _ _Mais pourquoi faire ?!__

 _ _Pour aller voir le feu d'artifice ! Il va commencer dans cinq minutes !__

 _ _John, je te signale que je ne sais pas conduire, en conséquence, je ne peux pas m'y rendre.__

 _ _Qui te parle de conduire jusqu'à la ville ?__ susurra malicieusement John. __Aller fais ce que je te dis, tu verras que ça en vaut la peine.__

Sherlock soupira en repoussant ses couvertures chaudes, grimaça au contact du parquet froid sous ses voûtes plantaires nues et se dirigea vers la patère où pendaient son manteau et son écharpe...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock grelottait, au milieu de l'herbe gelée du jardin familial. La nuit était sombre et profonde, les étoiles lointaines brillaient faiblement, leur clarté diffuse presque submergée par les lumières artificielles de la ville qui formaient un halo orangé au dessus des toits des immeubles.

Le jeune logicien éternua, son souffle se condensant en un petit nuage vaporeux. Frigorifié, il se dandina gauchement, cherchant à se réchauffer, se sentant complètement ridicule d'être debout comme un épouvantail dans son jardin au beau milieu de la nuit.

 _ _Bon sang, John, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Je suis complètement gelé !__

 _ _Arrête de grogner et continue de regarder vers la ville !__ ordonna John d'une voix inhabituellement impérieuse.

Pour toute réponse Sherlock exhala un long soupir qui n'était pas le premier d'une longue série.

 _ _Et arrête de soupirer comme ça, tu ne te rends pas à l'échafaud !__

John était moins accommodant que jamais : peut-être était-ce sa revanche pour toutes les remarques acerbes que Sherlock lui avait lancé dans son impatience fébrile de voir ce fameux feu d'artifice ?...

Soudain, une étrange lueur fusa vers le ciel et se déploya comme une fleur de feu rouge sur le fond noir de la nuit suivie par les premiers vivats de la foule réunie pour assister à la venue de la nouvelle année.

 _ _Ça commence !__ s'exclama John.

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus, il en avait même oublier ses frissons dus au froid, obnubilé qu'il était par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le feu d'artifice était parfaitement visible depuis son jardin et l'enfant n'en perdait pas une seule miette, voyant ses espérances secrètes se réaliser.

La fusée rouge fut la première d'une longue série : le ciel s'embrasa de lumières flamboyantes de toutes les couleurs :

Fleurs aux pétales de flammes écarlates.

Échardes de jade qui fumaient sous quelques nuages.

Étoiles cyans au reflets miroitants se teintant de lueurs cobalts.

Flash de flamboyance vert électrique.

Zigzags mauves fusant vers les étoiles.

Pluies de lueurs iridescentes qui disparaissaient dans des fumerolles brillantes.

Spirales en déliquescence rosées bordées de paillettes orangées.

Explosions rythmiques disparaissant en flèches mordorées.

Arabesques foudroyantes rependant dans l'air enfumé des lueurs immaculées.

Rubans de lumière vives s'enroulant en vrilles scintillantes avant de disparaître dans des étiolements gracieux et fulgurants.

Comètes de flammes ocres dont les queues se paraient de plumes de lumière argentée.

Étincelles chatoyantes duveteuses dans des écrins de luminescence pâle et magique.

Sherlock se délectait de ce spectacle, son esprit le mémorisant dans ses moindres détails. Il esquissa un sourire en écoutant le son des fusées qui explosaient dans une cadence infernale dans le ciel.

 _ _On dirait presque les détonations lors d'une bataille__ , murmura le jeune logicien.

 _ _Nous vivrions dans un monde de tendresse si toutes les guerres se faisaient à grand coup de feu d'artifice du Nouvel An !__ se moqua gentiment John.

Le garçon étouffa un petit éclat de rire et reporta son attention vers le ciel illuminé par le grand final qui ne fut plus qu'un spectaculaire kaléidoscope de feux radieux. La noirceur de la nuit disparut au profit d'une apothéose incendiaire de couleurs et de lumières qui brûlaient le ciel : ode à la nouvelle année et toutes les possibilités qu'elle pouvait offrir aux cœurs et aux esprits optimistes...

Enfin, le feu d'artifice s'éteignit, laissant dans son sillages des fumées qui montaient en volutes paresseuses telles ces nuages de gaz colorés colonisant le vide entre les étoiles et les cris de la foule réunie dans le centre ville.

 _ _Alors__ , dit John goguenard, __tu vois que j'avais une bonne raison de te faire sortir de ton lit. Tu as pu exaucer ton rêve__ , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire que le jeune garçon imagina teinté de complicité.

Sherlock eut un grand sourire et un pincement au cœur. Mon Dieu, oui, c'était bien grâce à John qu'il avait pu voir cette merveille au lieu de se morfondre sous ses draps.

Mais que deviendrait-il sans son ami ?!

Le garçon chassa d'un mouvements brusque ces pensées moroses : ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Restant encore quelques instants, seul dans le froid de la nuit il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de murmurer :

 _ _Bonne année, John.__

Ce à quoi son ami lui répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

 _ _Bonne année à toi aussi, Sherlock !__

Le jeune génie hocha la tête même si personne n'était là pour le voir et regagna silencieusement la chaleur douillette de la maison, ses oreilles bourdonnant encore du bruit du feu d'artifice, ses yeux vif-argent gardant le souvenir de leur éblouissement par les flammes de lumière arc-en-ciel.

* * *

 ** **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !****

 ** **Le thème qui l'a été donné était que Sherlock voit un feu d'artifice, j'espère que ce petit OS vous à fait retomber dans vos souvenirs de votre tout premier feu d'artifice ! ;)****


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà un 8ème OS un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **« Dan » : je suis toujours aussi contente de te surprendre et de te voir au rendez-vous même si tu pars te cacher en Antarctique ! XD Et rassure-toi, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris la dernière partie disons... énergique de ton commentaire, et je pense que les autres lecteurs qui lisent les reviews non plus. :)**

 **« Elyos » : encore une fois, merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot. Je suis heureuse de voir que le thème du feu d'artifice t'ai plu mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée. :) Oui, c'est ce que je voulais montrer : Un Sherlock mature et très intelligent, certes mais qui reste tout de même un enfant, tu as tout compris ! :D**

 **"Guest", pour le coup tu es vraiment une review anonyme ! Et bien merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! :)**

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Debout dans une flaque d'ombre entre deux néons blancs crachotant, Sherlock regardait le flot continu des passagers qui se pressaient vers les rails du métro. C'était un flot grouillant et bruyant. Le mélange de claquements de talons, de froissements de manteaux et le brouhaha de centaines de voix lui donnait le tournis.

C'était le jour d'une sortie scolaire au musée et Sherlock détestait les sorties scolaires autant que les musées car, pour lui, entreposer de vieilles choses à la vue des imbéciles qui peuplaient le monde n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Pas plus que ces sorties dites « pédagogiques » que les gamins considéraient comme des journées de récréation malgré les récriminations exaspérées des professeurs qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : finir cette journée afin d'aller se coucher. Sherlock les exécrait car elles lui faisaient perdre du temps dans ses propres recherches et l'obligeaient à supporter plus que de coutume les bruits et les cris des adolescents avec qui il devait suivre le mouvement...

\- Hé, le taré, grouilles-toi ou on va partir sans toi !

Sherlock tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix moqueuse et pleine de mépris. Elle appartenait à un garçon maigrichon aux cheveux bonds filasses, aux yeux d'un brun fade et à la barbe naissante qui donnait à son menton l'apparence d'un arbre à demi effeuillé. En résumé : elle appartenait à un être tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et de plus ennuyeux. Sherlock ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre car il ne voulait pas gaspiller sa salive pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une invective manquant cruellement d'originalité.

\- Mr Holmes, veuillez vous dépêcher : vous allez nous faire rater le métro !

Deuxième invective prononcée cette fois-ci par le professeur qui avait l'air aussi ennuyé et peu enthousiaste que Sherlock à l'idée de cette sortie.

Ce dernier soupira et se dirigea vers les bords du quai où il se mêla tant bien que mal au troupeau de manteaux d'hiver et de gros sac à dos aux couleurs criardes dont la plupart exhibaient fièrement des badges aux noms de quelques groupes musicaux totalement inconnus de Sherlock.

Soudain, un fracas de rails grinçants vrilla les tympans du jeune génie qui serra les dents, sentant pointer la migraine. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, vomissant un flot de passagers pressés qui serraient dans leurs mains des sacoches et des mallettes en cuir.

Sherlock était coincé entre un sac à dos qui manquait de lui briser le cartilage du nez et une jeune fille derrière lui qui lui soufflait désagréablement dans le cou. Il se sentit happé et emporté par ses « camarades » qui s'engouffraient dans la voiture surchauffée, stimulés par les aboiements du professeur qui beuglait pour se faire entendre dans l'intense brouhaha.

En quelques secondes le garçon se retrouva pratiquement encastré dans la vitre encrassée et le dos d'une fille à la voix stridente dont la longue tignasse lui chatouillait la joue et le nez, lui donnant envie d'éternuer.

Sherlock pesta contre les ingénieurs qui n'avaient pas eu assez d'intelligence pour créer des voitures plus larges. Il pesta contre ceux qui s'étaient dit qu'une sortie au musée serait une bonne idée, et enfin, il pesta contre sa mère qui n'avait rien voulu entendre à ses protestations et l'avait forcé à y aller sous le regard à la fois amusé et compatissant de Mycroft venu leur rendre visite.

Sherlock, serré de toutes parts, se sentait oppressé, il avait l'impression de cruellement manquer d'air, une sueur abondante lui mouilla le dos, la nuque et le front, collant ses vêtements et ses cheveux sur sa peau bouillante.

 _Sherlock ? Ça va aller, respire_ , lui murmura John d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant et réconfortant.

Sherlock tenta d'inspirer profondément l'air vicié du métro, mais seules des bouffées de parfum suffocant provenant de la fille qui était plaquée contre lui faute de place, pénétrèrent dans ses poumons.

Le jeune logicien tacha d'inspirer une deuxième fois et d'expirer longuement par le nez pour lutter contre l'étourdissement qui le prenait, lui donnant l'horrible sensation que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, que le sol tanguait et que les parois du métro ondulaient...

Il y avait trop de monde...

Tellement de monde pour si peu de place...

Le garçon presque suffoqué appuya son front moite et brûlant contre la vitre grasse, absorbant le peu de fraîcheur qu'elle pouvait lui procurer...

Il n'y avait pas assez d'air...

Pas assez d'oxygène...

Sherlock se sentait horriblement mal, son sang pulsait douloureusement dans son crâne au rythme de son malaise étourdissant qui lui compressait la poitrine dans un étau à peine supportable...

 _Sherlock, il faut que tu respire, concentre-toi sur l'air qui entre et sort de tes poumons. Pense à autre chose que les gens qui t'entourent. Fais le vide et analyse ce qu'il y a autour de toi, cela devrait te permettre de te focaliser sur autre chose._

La voix de John était calme, maîtrisée à l'image de celle d'un médecin sûr de lui qui prend la situation en charge.

 _J'y arrive pas, John, j'me sens vraiment pas bien_ , gémit le futur détective dans un murmure mental pâteux tout en écrasant avec plus de force ses boucles brunes contre la vitre embuée.

 _Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver !_ s'écria John.

Sherlock fit une nouvelle tentative mais échoua à nouveau. La sensation de manquer d'air lui donnait l'atroce impression que son corps à la fois brûlant et glacé ne lui répondait plus et que son cerveau était englué dans une mélasse immonde qui paralysait ses synapses et qui était sur le point de l'anéantir tout entier...

 _J'n'arrive pas à rentrer dans mon Palais Mental._

Sherlock haleta de panique tandis que la tête lui tournait horriblement. Il sentait le bout de ses doigts gelés fourmiller désagréablement.

 _OK. Bon, Sherlock, je vais te donner un rythme et tu le suivra tout en décrivant les odeurs autour de toi, non seulement ça va te soulager mais en plus, un bon détective se doit de reconnaître les différents parfums : ça peut aider sur une scène de crime, d'accord ?_

 _D'accord_ , chuchota faiblement le jeune génie.

 _Très bien, à 3 tu inspire profondément... 1...2...3 puis quand je te le dirais, tu expirera jusqu'à 10._

Sherlock inhala laborieusement une longue bouffée d'air et la retint jusqu'à ce que John lui dise d'expirer en comptant lentement de 1 jusqu'à 10. Cette opération fut répétée une dizaine de fois qui furent nécessaires pour chasser le malaise de Sherlock qui put à nouveau penser librement et retrouver toutes ses facultés.

 _Bien, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as senti_ , demanda doucement John.

Sherlock énonça rapidement le résumé des informations que son odorat lui avait permis de recueillir tandis que la voiture du métro tressautait doucement sur les rails, au rythme du brouhaha et des éclats de rire des adolescents.

 _La fille contre moi porte le Shalimar de sa mère, le garçon juste derrière mâche un chewing-gum à la fraise, il y a également des effluves de transpiration provenant du crétin aux cheveux filasse dont je me contrefiche du nom. Ensuite, plusieurs odeurs de déodorants féminins et masculins mais c'est trop mélangé pour que je puisse les distinguer. Je peux aussi sentir l'odeur des Camel_ _ **(1)**_ _du prof et de la naphtaline de son manteau qu'il a dû sortir de son placard ce matin-même. Il y'a quelques relents d'alcool... Ah... et quelqu'un a dû vomir par terre bien que ça ait été nettoyé._

 _… C'est... c'est stupéfiant,_ souffla John admiratif.

Sherlock se senti gonflé de plaisir et de fierté sous les louanges de son ami éthéré.

Soudain, le métro s'arrêta avec un fracas de rail crissant et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Sherlock se faufila entre les sacs, utilisant sa minceur pour se couler au milieu de la foule comme un serpent.

Il fut l'un des premiers à sortir, à monter les marches de carrelage blanc noirci et craquelé tandis que le reste de la classe suivait avec les habituels éclats de voix excitées.

Enfin, l'air automnal friquet bien que saturé par les gaz d'échappement de la circulation lui paru vivifiant après l'enfermement claustro-phobique du métro. Une petite brise fit volter ses boucles noires et sécher les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses tempes blanches. Sherlock inspira profondément, se délectant de l'air frais et abondant. Il se sentait renaître.

 _Alors ça va mieux ?_ s'enquit John avec une sollicitude que Sherlock pensait ne jamais recevoir de la part de quiconque hormis de son ami imaginaire.

 _Infiniment mieux... au fait merci pour... hem, pour m'avoir aider tout à l'heure... si tu étais réel, tu ferrais un bon médecin._

Et Sherlock imagina le sourire timide et les joues rougissantes de son frère d'âme tandis que le professeur beuglait pour discipliner ses élèves et éviter que l'un d'entre eux finisse réduit en charpie au moment de traverser la grande avenue qui menait vers les escaliers conduisant au hall du musée...

 **o0o**

Sherlock avait presque envie qu'on l'achève tant son ennui était profond. Ses yeux gris observaient d'un air morne les divers animaux empaillés, les quelques squelettes incomplets de dinosaures et d'hommes préhistoriques à côté desquels des panneaux d'affichage expliquaient par le menu détail leur évolution, leur mode de vie et la date de leur extinction pour ceux disparus et l'environnement ainsi que la saison la plus propice afin de les observer pour ceux que l'homme s'était contenté de naturaliser plutôt que de déterrer.

Sherlock leva le nez en l'air et repéra les néons blancs qui, contrairement à ceux de la salle du prof de physique-chimie, ne clignotaient pas de manière épileptique...

Ses oreilles perçurent les échos de la voix blasée du jeune employé du musée dépêché pour leur faire faire la visite qui se mêlait aux chuchotements des adolescents qui bavardaient entre eux.

Sherlock ne prêtait ni attention aux conversations futiles de sa classe ni au discours du jeune homme qui remontait constamment ses grosses lunettes qui glissait sur son nez à l'aide de son majeur tout en gardant les autres doigts pliés. Sherlock se demanda brièvement si l'employé leur faisait volontairement un doigt discret ou si c'était juste sa façon de réajuster ses lunettes...

 _John ?_ appela-t-il.

 _Quoi ?_ lui répondit-on.

 _M'ennuie, distrais-moi._

John soupira et pendant toute la durée de la visite, il s'évertua à distraire un Sherlock bougon qui n'avait qu'une hâte ; celle que cette journée interminable s'achève.

 **o0o**

 _Franchement tu abuses !_ s'exclama John, _non mais, tu peux me dire ce que tu compte faire de cette horreur ?!_

 _Ce n'est pas une « horreur », John, c'est un crâne, appelle les choses par leur nom au lieu de rester dans le vague._

Sherlock, assis sur son lit dans sa petite chambre envahie par les fioles de produits chimiques et les partitions noircies de notes de ses propres compositions, tenait délicatement un crâne humain dans ses mains en coupe.

Finalement, la visite au musée n'avait pas été si déplorable que ça !

Tandis que le reste de sa classe vadrouillait bruyamment dans la boutique en quête d'une babiole à acheter comme souvenir sous l'œil méfiant de la caissière, Sherlock en avait profité pour se glisser hors des rangs. Il s'était rendu dans la salle où étaient exposés les squelettes d'Homo Sapiens et de Néandertaliens à côté desquels, un squelette d'homme moderne était exposé pour que les visiteurs puissent comparer et relever les différences entre eux et leurs ancêtres lointains. Le squelette moderne n'était pas protégé par une vitrine et Sherlock, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que la voie était libre en avait profité pour détacher la crâne et l'enfouir au fond de son sac...

La voix de John le fit revenir à l'instant présent :

 _D'abord le matériel de chimie de l'école, maintenant le crâne du musée. Tu es sûr que tu veux devenir détective ? Non parce que pour l'instant, tu ressemble plus à un apprenti-criminel qu'à un justicier_ !

 _Il est vrai que je ferrais un criminel de très grande classe_ , rit Sherlock _mais j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir_ _voler ce crâne,_ ajouta-t-il, mélancolique.

 _Et quelle est cette raison ?_ demanda doucement John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite, jouant avec le crâne, passant ses doigts sur les os lisses des pommettes, observant les trente-deux dents blanches légèrement jaunies, parfaitement alignées en une rangée d'émail luisante. Il laissa pendant un court instant son regard se perdre dans les recoins sombres des orbites vides tandis que ses mains pâles glissaient doucement sur l'os temporal puis pariétal et occipital alors que ses pouces redessinaient les contours de la mâchoire...

Enfin sa réponse murmurée résonna doucement dans la petite chambre encombrée :

\- Parce que je sais qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus là et que je j'aurai toujours besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler.

* * *

( **1** ) Marque de cigarette

 **Voilà, c'est sur cette dernière phrase tristounette que s'achève cet OS. Et cette fois, après vous avoir troller lors de l'OS 6, c'est bien du vol du crâne dont il s'agit ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

****Et voilà l'OS 9 fait à partir de la proposition de**** ** **Cecile Tite**** ** **et aussi de**** ** **Clélia Kerlais**** ** **.****

 ** **Clélia ? N'hésite pas à me dire si cet OS répond plus ou moins à ta proposition car j'ai pris pas mal de liberté. :)****

* * *

 ** **IMPORTANT :****

 ** **/!\ Beaucoup m'ont demandé d'aborder le thème de la relation de Sherlock avec son frère mais c'est un sujet tellement vaste et complexe que je ne sens pas de le faire en un seul OS aussi, je vous propose de voir les deux frères dans leur quotidien mais par petite touche de ci de là. /!\****

 ** **/!\ J'ai aussi reçu un MP qui me demandait pourquoi le bateau pirate et l'océan imaginaire très présents au début du recueil n'apparaissaient presque plus dans mes derniers OS ce à quoi je réponds : tout simplement parce que dans mes derniers textes, Sherlock a grandi et que les rêveries d'enfant symbolisées par le monde marin s'effacent au profit de l'avancée de ses connaissances scientifiques et de la rigueur de la déduction qui le conduisent à devenir détective avec la personnalité qu'on lui connait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de l'âge adulte. De même que les grandes descriptions très poétiques qui symbolisent elles aussi l'enfance s'effacent peu à peu pour laisser la place à une narration plus neutre. /!\****

* * *

 ** **"Dan"**** ** **: hum, eh bien, même rengaine : je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et que que la crise d'angoisse de Sherlock te soit apparue comme plausible et intéressante à lire. Ceci dit... d'abord l'Antarctique, maintenant la NASA, je crois que tu t'enfonce ! XD****

 ** **Et pour finir : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Londres, enveloppant la ville d'un voile d'ombre troublé par la lumière artificielle des lampadaires et des immeubles dont les fenêtres éclairées piquetaient l'obscurité de carrés lumineux dorés.

Dans son appartement calme et silencieux de Baker Street, Sherlock, perché sur son tabouret, le dos bien droit, était attablé devant sa ribambelle d'éprouvettes en verre, ses boîtes de Pétri, ses lamelles transparentes, ses fioles de tailles diverses et variées et son microscope posés dans un désordre apparent qui masquait presque la totalité de la surface blanche mouchetée de tâches de produits chimiques en tout genre de la petite table ronde qui faisait office de laboratoire personnel.

Il était seul.

Seul avec ses pensées mais cela ne le dérangeait pas : il avait l'habitude d'être seul avec lui-même... quand bien même, il avait commencé à fortement apprécier la compagnie de son colocataire qui apportait un brin de normalité dans son univers et lui permettait de tisser un lien entre lui et le monde réel. Mais le docteur qui partageait sa vie depuis peu avec Sherlock brillait par son absence...

John, sous l'injonction du détective était parti boire un verre avec Greg. Le médecin voulait souhaiter un anniversaire à Sherlock en bonne et due forme prétextant que ça lui ferrait du bien de sortir pour une autre raison que les enquêtes mais ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il ne voulait rien : pas de surprise, pas d'invité, pas de cadeau ainsi qu'aucune mention à sa date de naissance et devant l'air buté et déçu de John, il lui avait grogné que, s'il voulait vraiment le lui souhaiter ; qu'il aille trinquer à sa santé avec Lestrade et qu'il lui fiche la paix avec ces aberrations sociales. Le tout dit plus ou moins avec un agacement rehaussé d'un ton hautain enduit de venin. Ce ton dont il avait usé sciemment car il savait pertinemment que John l'exécrait par dessus tout. En définitif, la discussion d'abord amicale s'était rapidement muée en un début de dispute et le médecin exaspéré était parti « prendre l'air » prétextant avoir assez vu la « la putain de tête de con bornée qui lui servait de colocataire » pour reprendre ses mots exacts.

Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé les anniversaires.

Il ne fêtait pas celui des autres et certainement pas le sien car il trouvait cette coutume de célébrer la venue au monde de quelqu'un par des cadeaux souvent ennuyeux complètement stupide, inutile et surtout contraignante car, durant ces occasions il devait se plier à des conventions sociales dont il ne saisissait pas la mesure et l'intérêt.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il avait plus que jamais l'impression de vivre dans un monde étrange peuplé de petits cerveaux qui s'inventaient des règles futiles qui échappaient à toute logique pour se rassurer et se dire qu'ils avaient le contrôle sur tout.

Pour résumé, Sherlock exécrait les anniversaires parce qu'il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt.

Quand il avait cinq ans, il avait demandé à Mycroft de lui expliquer pourquoi les gens s'embourbaient dans ce genre de coutume, ce à quoi Mycroft lui avait répondu avec un léger sourire par dessus ses dossiers de paperasse encombrants et barbants : « parce que c'est ainsi que fonctionne un monde peuplé de poissons rouges. Nous sommes des gens à part, Sherlock, autant t'y faire dès maintenant. »...

Pourtant, s'il y a bien un anniversaire que Sherlock avait apprécié s'était celui de ses treize ans...

Le limier s'en souvenait comme s'y s'était hier...

 ** **o0o****

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attends, tu sais, alors poses ton violon et viens !

La voix de Mrs Holmes résonna gaiement dans la maisonnée, au grand dam du petit génie enfermé dans sa chambre.

 _ _Aller Sherlock, arrête de bouder : plus vite tu iras, plus vite tu en seras débarrassé,__ argua John, philosophe.

Sherlock fit grincer les cordes de son violon qui poussèrent un long hurlement strident tandis qu'il répondait :

 _ _John, à quoi servent les anniversaires hormis me faire perdre mon temps ? Je n'ai aucune envie de voir des gens, je n'ai aucune envie de me forcer à sourire, je n'ai aucune envie d'encombrer ma chambre avec des trucs banals qu'ils m'offriront parce qu'ils qu'ils sont trop stupides pour faire dans l'originalité ! J'ai autre chose à faire !__

 _ _A oui ? Comme quoi ? Rester assis pour bouder et torturer ce pauvre violon ? Ça reste ta famille et en plus ton frère sera là,__ répliqua John à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

 _ _Mycroft vient ? Raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir y aller !__

 _ _Sherlock...__ soupira John, __tu ne peux pas mettre ta rancœur de côté pour une fois ?__

 _ _Non, il veux jouer au rôle de l'aîné mais j'estime qu'il en a perdu le droit depuis qu'il prête d'avantage attention à son stupide travail qu'à moi !__

 _ _Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ?!__

John éclata de rire et Sherlock se renfrogna :

 _ _Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouve d'amusant là-dedans John. J'ai beau savoir que c'est parfois mon subconscient qui te dicte tes actes mais parfois tes paroles me dépassent...__

 _ _Et c'est très bien comme ça,__ répondit John qui tentait de reprendre contenance. _ _Aller, Sherlock un peu de courage, si ça se trouve ça va être très bien. Tes parents savent que tu n'apprécies pas les gens, se sera donc en petit comité. Toute ta famille proche est au courant pour tes facultés de déductions et y sont habitués, tu ne risques pas de faire un flop. En d'autres termes : rien de mal ne peut arriver. Tu ne t'attends même pas à avoir des cadeaux dignes de ton intérêt, donc, aucun risque de déception, non, vraiment, cette journée ne dépendra que de toi.__

Sherlock soupira devant les arguments irréfutables et – encore une fois – pleins de sagesse de son ami imaginaire et reposa son archer ainsi que son précieux violon sur la couverture de son lit après avoir tendrement caresser le bois chaud de l'instrument.

 _ _Je te fais disparaître si tu n'as pas raison__ , grogna-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de son antre pour se diriger vers le salon où flambait un bon feu de cheminée qui répandait une douce tiédeur parfumée.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sherlock ! s'écrièrent sa mère et son père, des sourires larges et bienveillants égayant leurs visages.

\- Merci, murmura le jeune garçon, mal à l'aise dont le regard vif fut attiré par le jeune homme habillé d'un impeccable costume gris anthracite qui se tenait debout aux côtés du couple Holmes. Mycroft n'avait pas pris part à ce chaleureux accueil mais il souriait avec bienveillance et compassion à son petit frère car il était probablement la personne la plus à même de comprendre les réticences de Sherlock.

Mycroft aurait aimé pouvoir être davantage aux côtés de son cadet pour lui apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour eux et leur intellect sur-développé mais son travail – malgré sa redoutable intelligence – lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Malgré tout, il faisait tout son possible pour être le plus souvent présent et il espérait qu'un jour Sherlock comprenne que la sollicitude à son égard n'était pas une feinte vide de tout sentiment mais bien la conséquence de l'affection sincère que l'aîné lui portait... d'ailleurs Sherlock était bien la seule personne pour qui Mycroft éprouvait ce qui ressemblait de près à de l'affection.

\- Aller, Sherlock, dit-il de sa voix guidée teintée de froideur, tu nous as suffisamment fait attendre, passons au vif du sujet histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec cette aberration.

\- Mycroft ! s'écria sa mère plus pour la forme que par réelle motivation.

En effet, elle aurait été scandalisée par l'attitude de Mycroft si elle n'avait pas tristement l'habitude des prises de bec et et autres festivals endiablés de répliques acerbes que s'échangeaient allègrement les deux frères dont les réparties foudroyantes donnaient aux auditeurs l'impression de suivre un match de ping-pong verbal où les smatchs s'enchaînaient à une vitesse mortifiante qui donnait le tournis. Mais il n'y avait nulle méchanceté dans les propos de l'aîné qui souriait toujours à Sherlock.

 _ _Ah ? On sent que Mycroft en est passé par là ; il t'épargne de longues heures de souffrance !__

A la réplique de John, Sherlock sentit ses lèvres tressaillir d'amusement.

\- Aller, petit frère, joyeux anniversaire, dit Mycroft en pivotant sur lui-même pour lui tendre une énorme boîte carrée qui était posée derrière lui et qui était enveloppée dans un papier cadeau argenté qui brillait en rependant des éclats de lumière teintés du feu de cheminée, parsemant l'air de paillettes d'or et d'orange qui mouchetaient de tâches colorées le visage de Mycroft ainsi que ses mains qui soutenaient l'encombrant présent.

 _ _Un énorme carton ? Voilà qui sort des sentiers battus ! A ton avis, il y a quoi dedans ?__ questionna John, curieux

 _ _Absolument aucune idée.__

 _ _Vraiment ? Toi, le génie de la déduction, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?__

 _ _Ne jamais élaborer des théories avant d'avoir les faits, John, ça fausse les déductions. Et venant de mon frère, on peut s'attendre à tout__ , répliqua doucement Sherlock tout en s'avançant vers son frère.

Le jeune garçon saisi le cadeau et fut surpris par son poids. Il s'empressa de le poser par terre avant qu'il ne lui échappe des mains puis il s'accroupit et commença à déchirer soigneusement le papier gris aux reflets métalliques.

\- Mycroft, que lui as-tu offert ? s'enquit le géniteur des deux génies dans un chuchotement discret.

\- Quelque chose qui devrait lui plaire, lui murmura l'aîné d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que Sherlock ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Pendant ce temps le jeune logicien avait mis au jour un carton blanc où était représenté la photo d'un microscope dernier cri qui portait le nom de DM300, LEICA.

Le garçon resta quelques instants à observer cette boîte, stupéfait.

 _ _Comment ton frère a-t-il su que tu t'intéressais à la science ?__ s'émerveilla John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais il plongea son regard vif-argent surpris dans celui de son frère. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire suffisant mais dans ses yeux luisait une petite lueur de tendresse.

\- Voyons, petit frère, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu n'étais pas le seul à savoir observer et déduire ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Pas plus qu'il ne se jeta dans les bras de son aîné : les effusions n'étaient pas dans les habitudes des deux frères.

\- Un microscope Mycroft ? s'étonna leur mère.

\- Si tu savais observer, tu aurais deviné avec tous les livres de science que Sherlock nous ramène et sème aux quatre coins de la maison, que ton fils est attiré par cette discipline et quoi de mieux qu'un microscope pour pouvoir l'étudier ?

 _ _Ton frère est un génie lui aussi__ , chuchota John.

 _ _Bof, s'était assez élémentaire comme déduction__ , bougonna Sherlock vexé que John, SON John utilise le qualificatif de « génie » pour désigner son frère alors que cet éloge lui était réservé à lui et rien qu'à lui seul, __en revanche, c'est probablement le meilleur cadeau, ou du moins le plus utile que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent et...__

 _ _Tu peux le montrer tu sais__ , l'interrompit John.

 _ _Pardon ?__

 _ _Que tu es content, touché même par l'attention de ton frère. Ça ne te tueras pas de le dire.__

 _ _Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Mycroft l'a très bien deviné, de plus...__

Mais leur conversation interne fut interrompue par les parents du garçon :

\- Mycroft n'est pas le seul à avoir pensé à toi, tu sais, dit doucement la mathématicienne qui se rapprocha et effleura de ses lèvres la tempe bouclée du garçon tout en lui tendant une longue boîte rectangulaire d'une profondeur ne dépassant pas la dizaine de centimètres, enveloppée quant à elle d'un papier bleu roi mat qui donnait l'impression qu'un morceau de ciel nocturne s'était logé dans les bras de la femme aux yeux faits du même vif-argent que ceux de Sherlock.

\- Celui-ci est à la fois de ma part mais aussi de celle de ton père, ajouta-t-elle en observant son garçon déballer son cadeau.

 _ _Hmm, la taille de la boîte est typique de celles qui contiennent des vêtements... J'espère que ce n'est pas un pyjama__ , confia ce jeune logicien à John qui se contenta de ricaner dans les recoins du Palais Mental.

Lorsque le papier fut entièrement retiré, Sherlock ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte et plongea ses mains dedans. La pulpe sensible de ses doigts rencontra dans une caresse ce qui ressemblait à une étoffe solide et épaisse mais non dénuée d'une certaine douceur. Intrigué le garçon la saisit à pleine main et exhiba dans la lumière dorée du salon un grand manteau de laine noire.

 _ _Il est magnifique, tu auras une sacrée allure avec ça !__

 _ _En effet.__

\- Il... il est superbe, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres tout en caressant la laine à la fois douce et rêche.

Il s'imaginait déjà parcourir les rues à la nuit tombée, enveloppé dans un bouclier de laine épaisse, le col relevé sur ses pommettes, faisant artistiquement volter les longs pans noirs du vêtement comme les ailes d'un rapace à chacune de ses longues enjambées qui le conduisaient vers un nouveau mystère à élucider...

\- Ravi qu'il te plaise, fiston, sourit le père du garçon, normalement c'est la bonne taille et on aura pas à l'échanger...

Sherlock hocha distraitement la tête, l'esprit déjà perdu dans le vaste champs des possibles...

 ** **o0o****

Sherlock, toujours assis sur son inconfortable tabouret devant son matériel de chimie revint à l'instant présent et laissa son regard se poser sur son manteau noir négligemment jeté en travers de l'accoudoir de cuir de son fauteuil. C'était depuis ce jour-là qu'il ne portait plus que de grands manteaux noirs qu'il rachetait quand ceux-ci devenaient trop petits durant sa croissance ou trop abîmés et usés à force d'être portés.

Quant à son premier microscope... cela faisait des années qu'il ne marchait plus mais Sherlock supposait que sa mère avait dû le conserver, soigneusement emballé dans un carton entreposé au fond d'un placard en guise de souvenir au même titre que les albums de photos de famille pour lesquels Sherlock et Mycroft auraient volontiers unis leurs forces dans un même but commun : celui de les brûler.

Et si l'anniversaire de ses treize ans était le seul dont il gardait un bon souvenir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été gâté, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il s'était achevé devant un film et avait fait dans la plus extrême des simplicités (lui épargnant de ce fait le gâteau et les bougies).

Non.

C'était parce que ce jour là, il avait eu le sentiment d'être vraiment compris malgré sa différence.

Si Sherlock avait refusé que l'ancien soldat, qui vivait avec lui depuis seulement deux mois fête son anniversaire c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ce sentiment d'être incompris, du moins pas avec son colocataire, car si lui : génie de la déduction, avait deviné l'essentiel du passé, des goûts et de la personnalité de John, il n'était que trop conscient que la réciproque n'était pas encore établie entre eux deux. Mais Sherlock saurait attendre.

Longtemps s'il le fallait.

* * *

 ** **Voilà, le thème qui m'a été proposé était un anniversaire pour Cecile Tite ou une fête d'anniversaire contrainte pour Clélia Kerlais, j'espère que ma manière d'avoir traiter ce thème vous aura plus même si cet OS se concentre davantage sur les faits que sur les longues descriptions des tout premiers. :)****


	10. Chapter 10

****Et voilà le 10ème OS, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire car je commence à sécher au niveau des idées donc toute aide est la bienvenue !****

* * *

 ** **« Dan » toujours aussi présente et ce depuis le début ^^ encore merci pour ta fidélité ô combien motivante ! Héhé, oui, les références à la future disparition de John sont faites exprès mais j'aime bien mettre un peu de drama dans mes OS ^^. Quand à la réaction de Sherlock dans mon OS précédant, c'est vrai que c'est triste mais il ne veut pas être incompris par son colocataire et revivre ce sentiment avec John d'où son refus mais ce refus n'est que temporaire, il attend juste que la confiance et la connaissance de l'autre soient pleinement établies dans les deux sens. Sinon... tant mieux si la NASA n'a pas voulu de toi, ce sera plus pratique pour lire des fanfic ;)****

* * *

 ** **Sur ce : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Une ambiance que le commun des mortels qualifierait « d'étrange » avait établi son empire sur la maisonnée de la famille Holmes mais pour cette famille, ce n'était rien de plus et rien de moins que le quotidien banal lorsque tous ses membres étaient réunis dans la cuisine excepté un petit garçon pâle aux boucles noires et aux yeux translucides dont le regard perçant en déstabilisait plus d'un.

Sherlock était attablé devant le microscope offert par son frère et les fioles de produits chimiques volées dans les salles de science de l'école. N'ayant plus d'expérience à observer, il s'ennuyait ferme. John était silencieux, retranché dans les profondeurs des archives de son Palais Mental... le pavillon noir au pont blanchi par le sel et la mer infinie piquetée d'îles tropicales ainsi que l'air parfumé d'embruns ayant depuis longtemps laissé leur place à un massif château, véritable dédale labyrinthique de pièces vides, à demies-pleines ou, au contraire, pleines à craquer d'informations et de souvenirs reliées entre elles par d'immenses couloirs qui parcouraient les étages eux-même reliés entre eux par de grands escaliers de bois.

Le jeune génie observait le ciel gris où les nuages se courraient après, peignant des reliefs de mousse blanche vaporeuse qui s'enlaçaient langoureusement, formant des motifs célestes abstraits qui se tordaient et s'enchevêtraient dans des étreintes étroites et passionnées sans cesse en mouvement...

Sherlock, même très jeune n'avait jamais cherché à deviner quelle forme prenaient les nuages ; pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de condensations poussée par des masses d'air froides ou chaudes et rien de plus.

Une brise fraîche caressa la vitre tiédie par le chauffage, faisant doucement bruisser les feuilles mordorés tachetées d'orangé et de paillettes sanguines du grand arbre qui, comme un gardien, veillait en étendant ses bras de bois au dessus de la tombe faite de bric et de broc recouverte de mousse émeraude de son chien à poils roux.

Dans cette quiétude, Sherlock, malgré son ennui, se sentait bien. Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas la foule : trop de bruits, trop de mouvements, trop d'informations pénétraient son esprit qui ne laissait rien passer. C'était épuisant et étourdissant. Sherlock savait que sa mémoire prodigieuse serait un atout considérable pour sa carrière de détective mais elle était autant un don qu'un fardeau.

Soudain les échos de conversation à la fois désespérants et comiques traversèrent la porte close de sa chambre. Sherlock distingua la voix froide et sarcastique de Mycroft venu passé quelques jours à la maison et le timbre plus doux teinté d'un calme olympien de leur mère :

\- Ce sont les dossiers de ton bureau, Mycroft ? s'enquit elle.

\- Ceux dont l'Angleterre dépend ? Oui, et tu coupe des pommes de terre dessus !

\- Oh écoutes, tu n'as qu'à pas les laisser traîner n'importe où ! C'est une cuisine ici, pas le QG du MI6, alors débarrasse-moi de cette paperasse !

Sherlock esquissa un sourire moqueur en entendant les grognements de son aîné qui, malgré son poste important au gouvernement se faisait réprimander par sa mère de la même manière que lorsqu'il était petit.

Le détective en devenir ne l'aurait jamais avoué volontairement mais il appréciait sa famille cette manière dont elle mêlait l'ordinaire et l'incongru lui donnait le sentiment d'être normal tout en ayant ce petit plus qui le distinguait des autres. Ces petits instants lui donnaient le sentiment de pouvoir être lui-même en dehors de son Palais Mental.

 _ _Mycroft va être d'une humeur radieuse au dîner !__ ricana John.

 _ _Bof, ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, maman n'aura qu'à lui faire quelques biscuits et il sera content vu sa gourmandise exacerbée. Il a pris sept livres depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu à la maison, c'est affolant !__ répondit Sherlock en étouffant un éclat de rire tout en observant son frère qui venait de sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin, une cigarette aux lèvres.

Le regard acéré du garçon fut attiré par les volutes de fumée bleutée qui s'élevaient vers le ciel en minces et gracieux serpentins qui s'étiolaient dans des spirales éthérées.

 _ _John, les affaires reprennent, j'ai besoin de matériel pour ma prochaine expérience !__

 _ _Toi, tu vas encore faire une bêtise,__ soupira John, désabusé

 _ _Mais pas du tout. Pour une fois que la présence de mon frère m'est utile, je ne vais pas me priver,__ rétorqua Sherlock le regard focalisé sur le dos droit de son frère dont les cheveux et les pans de la veste de costume sur mesure étaient agités par la brise de ce début d'automne...

 ** **oOo****

Quand Sherlock revint s'attabler devant son matériel de chimie, il s'efforçait de retenir un grand sourire enfantin tout en passant des doigts blancs dans ses boucles ébouriffées par sa course dans la maison. Puis, il fourra une main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et extirpa le paquet de cigarettes que son frère avait laissé dans son manteau durant sa brève sortie dans le jardin.

 _ _Sherlock, il n'y a rien de drôle, ce ne sont que des cigarettes.__

 _ _Je sais John, c'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Mycroft quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'a plus de tabac et qu'on est dimanche !__

 _ _Tu es un vrai gamin !__ soupira John à la fois exaspéré et amusé

 _ _John ?__

 _ _Oui ?__

 _ _La ferme !__

Sherlock ouvrit la petite boîte en carton qui exhala une odeur de tabac. Le chimiste amateur vida tout son contenu sur son bureau. Les petits bâtonnets roulèrent doucement et silencieusement sur le plan de travail encombré.

 _ _Que compte-tu faire de tout ça ?__ s'enquit John.

 _ _J'ai besoin de savoir combien de temps il faut à l'eau douce pour dégrader les fibres du tabac. La police a retrouvé le corps d'un homme sur les rivages de la Tamise. Le cadavre n'avait rien de particulier à ceci près que ses poches étaient remplies de tabac et je veux savoir depuis combien de temps il a ce tabac sur lui. Je veux aussi savoir s'il l'avait déjà sur lui avant de mourir où si c'est la marque de fabrique d'un assassin,__ exposa Sherlock avec passion dans un débit mental fluide et rapide.

 _ _Et tu comptes résoudre cette affaire sur un coup de tête?__

 _ _Il faut bien que j'apprenne, de plus j'ai rien de mieux à faire et quand je vois l'incompétence légendaire de la police...__ répondit Sherlock, concentré sur le découpage du papier blanc.

Tandis qu'il remplissait un bécher d'eau et de tabac, il entendit son frère revenir dans la cuisine, ayant achever sa pose cigarette. Des éclats de vaisselle teintèrent dans toute la maison tandis qu'une chaude odeur de cuisine s'infiltrait dans la chambre du jeune logicien par le biais des interstices de la porte close.

Sherlock saisit à pleine main les cigarettes éventrées et jeta les restes dans un sac poubelle tandis que l'appel tonitruant de sa mère ébranla jusqu'à ses fondations la maison :

\- A table !

Tout en s'extirpant de son laboratoire improvisé, en se rendant à la cuisine et en s'asseyant à table devant le regard acéré de Mycroft, Sherlock songea qu'il n'y avait bien que dans cette maison où le quotidien ennuyeux côtoyait ses expériences farfelues dans une relative harmonie...

 ** **oOo****

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un calme seulement perturbé par les piques et les remarques désobligeantes que se lançaient les deux frères dans un jeu d'observation et de déduction qui aiguisait leurs esprits déjà bien affûtés. Sherlock secondé et encouragé par un John en pleine forme qui - s'il avait été réel - aurait eu sa place dans un stade aux gradins emplis de suporters survoltés...

L'après-midi s'écoulait lentement au rythme de la course et des étreintes dansantes des lourdes masses nuageuses qui jouaient avec les rayons d'un soleil maladif, offrant au monde d'en-bas, une clarté changeante tantôt vive tantôt blafarde.

Alors que Sherlock surveillait du coin de l'œil son expérience tout en caressant le bois chaud presque vivant de son violon, effleurant de temps en temps les cordes rêches qui vibraient doucement sous la pulpe sensible de ses doigts, il entendit des éclats de voix qui troublèrent la quiétude de la maison familiale :

\- Ou as-tu mis mes cigarettes ? demanda Mycroft avec humeur.

\- Je ne les ai pas touché et ne me dis pas que tu t'empoisonnes encore avec ça ?! Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ! répondit la mère des deux génies.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire et un ricanement en entendant le pas lourd et agacé de son frère parcourir toute la maison.

 _ _Que le fun commence !__ lança Sherlock à John.

 _ _Un jour, il faudra bien que tu grandisse__ , lui répondit-on.

 _ _Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?__ demanda-t-il malicieusement.

 _ _Grand bien te fasse mais ne viens pas pleurer ensuite.__

 _ _Hmm, ce n'est pas mon genre.__

 _ _C'est ça !__ ricana John sarcastique.

 _ _Je déteins trop sur toi.__

 _ _On se demande bien comment ! A force d'être dans ta tête 24h/24h, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.__

 _ _Tu es très bien là où tu es et puis tu sais parfaitement que j'ai besoin de toi.__

 _ _Le bateau était quand même mieux que le château, au moins je pouvais prendre l'air !__

 _ _Les deux ont leur utilité et puis le nom de "Palais Mental" correspond mieux à un château qu'à un océan.__

 _ _Hmm...__

 _ _Il ne fallait pas me proposer ce nom.__

 _ _Ah ! Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ?!__

 _ _C'est toi qui te plains et...__

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant cette discussion interne stérile menée tambours battants, offrant la vison d'un Mycroft aux sourcils froncés surplombant son regard orageux qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui ayant un instinct de survie décent.

\- Sherlock, tu as intérêt à me rendre mon tabac !

\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est moi qui aie tes cigarettes ? questionna ingénument le cadet.

Mycroft ne répondit pas, son regard se focalisant sur le bécher rempli de tabac macérant dans de l'eau ayant pris une teinte d'un brun boueux. Sherlock vit les yeux de son aîné se plisser jusqu'à devenir deux minces fentes d'acier. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace furieuse. Puis Mycroft reporta son attention sur son petit frère assis en tailleur sur la couverture en laine bleue de son lit tenant toujours dans ses bras son Stradivarius. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et de sa voix descendue de plusieurs octaves il gronda :

\- Le vent d'Est se lève Sherlock et il va t'emporter !

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit Sherlock d'une voix calme qui s'efforçait de cacher son amusement.

Il savait pertinemment que son frère aussi furieux soit-il ne lui ferrait jamais de mal : s'attacher n'était pas un avantage mais une faiblesse et cela s'appliquait également à l'aîné des Holmes. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il tenait à son petit frère, leurs esprits hors du commun les rapprochant.

\- Oh, Sherlock, grinça Mycroft, ses iris de glace réfractant des éclairs de fureur, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rappelle-toi : la force obscure et terrifiante qui débusque les personnes méprisables, les arrache à la terre pour les conduire à leur perte alors veille à de ne pas te retrouver dans son sillage car la tempête est proche, petit frère, très proche ! fini par siffler Mycroft qui fit demi tour, fusillant une dernière fois du regard son frère avant de refermer la porte avec un claquement sec.

Le silence retomba brusquement.

Le jeune garçon caressa son violon avant de saisir son archet qui se cala avec l'aisance de l'habitude et de la maîtrise dans sa paume.

 _ _Eh bien, il ne plaisante pas !__ s'exclama John... __Il est pas terrible comme grand__ __frère__ , ajouta-t-il.

 _ _Le manque de nicotine le rend grognon__ , lâcha Sherlock pas le moins du monde impressionné pas la tirade menaçante de son frère. _ _Il m'a déjà fait le coup quand j'avais six ans... il se ramolli avec l'âge.__

Le jeune logicien commença à jouer un air à la fois doux et joyeux qui emplit la petite pièce de notes voltant avec légèreté autour du garçon, effleurant de leur touché immatériel l'expérience nauséabonde, les partitions noircies et les notes résumant les résultats d'expérience et de déductions liées à diverses enquêtes policières, ainsi que le grand manteau noir pendu à la patère, chassant les échos de la colère de l'aîné tandis que dehors, les nuages continuaient leur chemin, passant sans se presser au dessus de cette maison où la normalité côtoyait l'incongru teinté de surprise et d'humour.

Dans cette maison qui abritait le quotidien du futur détective consultant.

* * *

 ** **Un peu de Mycroft et de relation entre les deux frères comme promis, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. :)****


	11. chapter 11 (Attention : rating M)

OS 11 fait à partir de la proposition d'odea nightingale. odea ? J'espère que cet OS te plaira malgré le fait que ce soit une première pour moi d'écrire sur ce type de thème. ;)

* * *

ATTENTION : **RATING T voire M**. Pas de lemon mais présence de **masturbation**. Je préfère prévenir ceux que ça dérangerait avant qu'ils aient une mauvaise surprise.

* * *

 **Dan** : encore merci pour tes review à chaque OS ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir.

Ensuite : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequelles vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.

Sur ce, malgré le thème qui tranche complètement avec le reste, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la maison. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il ne le ferra que dans quelques heures. Le vent gémissait doucement dans les feuilles du grand arbre du jardin. Sa mélodie était douce, apaisante. C'était une berceuse et Sherlock se serait volontiers rendormi mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Soupirant, il remonta les couvertures en laine chaude jusqu'à son menton, plongeant le nez dans l'étoffe épaisse. Il avait fait des rêves étranges voire inhabituels cette nuit. Il se frotta les yeux, tentant de se les remémorer en détail mais en vain. Seul le souvenir d'un intense plaisir inconnu lui revenait. C'était déconcertant... tout comme l'étrange sensation que lui renvoyait son corps.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, souleva les couvertures et cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il pensait, compte tenu de sa différence qu'il y serait immunisé. Force était de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'il le veuille ou non, son corps était humain et il lui en donnait une preuve flagrante.

 _Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

 _Une... protubérance plus qu'inconvenante_ , répondit Sherlock en fixant l'érection qui pointait sous son pantalon de pyjama.

John éclata de rire :

 _Eh bien, au moins, maintenant tu es opérationnel dans tous les sens du terme ! Merci la puberté !_

 _Il n'y a rien de drôle !_ grogna Sherlock en grimaçant sous la sensation inédite d'une partie de son corps qu'il avait toujours négligé. Ça pulsait et c'était anormalement chaud. Il baissa son pantalon et observa une veine qui courrait sur toute sa longueur qui s'élevait fièrement de sa toison noire et bouclée. Puis, il porta son regard scrutateur sur le bout rougi... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ça ?! C'était la deuxième fois que son corps lui jouait un tour mais la première fois il n'avait eu qu'à changer les draps...

 _John, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais pas garder ça pendant des heures !_

 _Tu as vraiment besoin de poser cette question ?!_

John soupira :

 _Vraiment Sherlock, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire seulement tu n'oses pas mettre les mots dessus, c'est tout. Et puis tu n'oses pas le faire aussi !_

Le jeune génie se sentit vexé. Il répliqua :

 _Je ne vais quand même avoir recourt à la masturbation !_

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Parce que c'est avilissant ! Je suis au-dessus de ça !_

 _Tu as peut-être un esprit supérieur mais ton corps reste humain. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as les mêmes besoins que les autres,_ murmura gentiment John d'une voix douce. _Pour l'instant, c'est le seul moyen de te... libérer,_ ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock porta la main à son visage, frôlant au passage l'un de ses tétons qui pointait et frissonna sous le contact tant sa peau était sensible.

 _Je ne vais pas faire ça !_

 _Il n'y a aucun mal, Sherlock. C'est normal. Laisse-toi aller. Au moins pour une fois. Si ça se trouve, ce qui te dégoûte tant tout de suite te semblera... plaisant._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Il allongea le bras et éteignit la lampe. S'il était réellement obligé de faire _ça_ , il voulait le faire dans l'intimité de l'obscurité.

Timidement, sa main gauche vint caresser sa poitrine qui frissonna sous ses propres caresses. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir sifflante et hachée. Il avait chaud. Il repoussa ses couvertures, découvrant son torse nu dont les muscles se contractaient sous ses doigts qui ne faisaient que l'effleurer. Suivant le conseil de John, il pinça l'un de ses mamelons et émit un halètement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

 _Descends ta main droite._

 _Tu es sûr ?_ demanda Sherlock.

 _Absolument ! Laisse-toi aller. Tu ne crains rien, tu ne fais rien de mal. Mets ton esprit en suspens et concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais._

La main droite du jeune logicien descendit sur son corps, glissa doucement sous son pantalon et vient s'enrouler autour de son membre brûlant. Sherlock tressaillit : la sensation était tellement forte, tellement étrange, il ne savait plus quoi en penser si ce n'était qu'il avait besoin de plus.

 _Bien, maintenant bouge ta main._

John était rassurant, il guidait Sherlock qui commença à mouvoir sa main sur toute sa longueur. Il passa son pouce sur son extrémité qu'il sentit légèrement humide. Son esprit perdit en vivacité et se mit à imaginer la main de son ami imaginaire sur lui.

Peu à peu, son va-et-vient s'accéléra. Le plaisir monta rapidement, brûlant, violent dans son intensité. Sherlock ferma les yeux, la respiration erratique.

 _Comment une simple friction peut-elle être aussi... aussi..._

L'adolescent ne put finir de formuler sa pensée. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, écrasant ses boucles dans son oreiller tandis que son corps s'arquait sur le matelas qui émit un grincement aigu. Il se libéra dans un grognement presque animal, sentant sa semence bouillante et épaisse, oindre ses doigts moites de transpiration.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration et un pouls normales. Il se sentait comme... vidé. Son corps était alangui dans le cocon protecteur de l'obscurité.

 _Alors ? Ça va mieux ?_ questionna gentiment John avec dans sa voix fictive un écho de complicité.

 _C'était... bordel de merde !..._

Le simple fait de jurer voulait tout dire chez Sherlock qui, malgré ses répliques acerbes, avait un langage irréprochable.

Il ralluma la lumière, retira la main de sous ses draps et grimaça en sentant le liquide poisseux qui la recouvrait sécher et refroidir. Les lèvres pincées jusqu'à les blanchir, il essuya ses doigts contre une jambe de son pantalon qui – de toute façon – été bon à changer. Avec un soupir passablement agacé il le retira et le jeta dans la poubelle trônant contre le mur. Il était hors de question de le mettre dans la panière à linge sale familiale. Sherlock n'avait aucune envie que sa mère découvre la tache présente à un endroit plus que...

 _A un endroit qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à tes activités nocturnes ?_ proposa John, amusé par les manies de son créateur, désormais en tenue d'Adam, qui était occupé à s'enrouler étroitement dans ses couvertures.

 _Brillante déduction, John. Tu me fascine, vraiment ! Quel talent incroyable !_ dit-il de son ton le plus sarcastique.

Sherlock serra sa couverture avec un geste brusque. Nerveux.

 _Eh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'alarma John.

 _Ce qui se passe ?_ ricana Sherlock, _il se passe qu'en plus d'être salissant ce n'est pas rationnel ! Comment mon esprit s'est-t-il déconnecté ? Pourquoi j'ai eu ce « blanc »? Je ne comprends pas et je déteste ne pas comprendre !_

 _OK. Sherlock, respire un grand coup parce que tu es en train de faire une crise de panique._

 _Je ne panique pas !_ protesta Sherlock.

 _Oh que si, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis et tu vas la boucler ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite minute !_

Le logicien ne moufta pas et obéit à son ami dont les paroles étaient dictées par son subconscient.

 _Bon_ , reprit John, parfaitement calme et maître de lui. _Ton esprit se déconnecte et ton corps prend le dessus, c'est normal. Le "blanc" que tu as eu, c'est ce que le commun des mortels appellent « un orgasme »._

Sherlock renifla :

 _Il n'est pas question que mon corps prenne le dessus !_

 _Ce n'est que temporaire_ , souffla John.

Sherlock secoua la tête :

 _Non, tu ne comprends pas, John. Je suis un être de logique. Je place la raison, la déduction, la puissance de mon esprit au dessus de tout. Si je laisse mon corps dicter mes actes, alors je ne suis plus moi-même. J'ai essayé. Parce qu'il a bien fallu. Je considère ce qui... vient de se passer comme une expérience, non pas ratée mais dont le résultat me convainc que tout ceci n'est définitivement pas pour moi._

 _Donc, tu vas renoncer au plaisir de la chair, même en solitaire ? Sur un coup de tête ?_

 _Oui._

 _Parce que c'est beaucoup trop irrationnel pour toi ou bien c'est parce que tu ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de ton propre corps ?_

Sherlock soupira :

 _Les deux, John. J'ai essayé. J'ai... expérimenté et... je ne tiens pas à recommencer. La raison avant toute chose. Là, encore, ça allait, il n'y avait personne mais il n'est pas question que quelqu'un soit présent quand je ne suis plus... moi-même_.

 _Et, tu n'as pas peur de passer à côté de quelque chose ? On n'a qu'une seule vie, tu sais._

 _Assez, John ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux faire de ma vie et il est hors de question que ces chamboulements interviennent. Je peux contrôler mes heures de sommeil. Me passer de manger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne contrôlerai pas l'intégralité de mon anatomie ! Mon corps est un moyen de transport et rien de plus, John._

 _C'est dommage..._

 _Garde tes jérémiades pour toi. Ma décision est prise._

John ne répondit pas. Sherlock se coucha sur son flanc et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il écouta le vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre et le bruit du trafic lointain. Sa décision était prise. Sherlock estimait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ce type de plaisir. Seule la satisfaction intellectuelle devait compter. Seule la perfection de ses déductions devait lui apporter du plaisir. Ce serait sa manière de prendre son pied...

* * *

Voilà. Oui, c'est assez court. Ce n'est pas le genre de thème que j'affectionne d'ordinaire mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu.

Le thème était « le premier émoi sexuel ou sensuel ». j'espère avoir répondu à cette proposition même si je ne suis pas trop rentrée dans les détails !


	12. Texte 12 partie 1-2

Il y avait un sacré bout de temps que je ne m'étais pas penchée sur ce recueil !... j'ai décidé d'y remédier avec un petit texte qui n'a pas vraiment de thème. Pour changer drastiquement d'ambiance après l'OS 11 (d'ailleurs... odéa ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies fait écrire du rating M !) j'espère vous faire vivre une rêverie sans prétention dans l'univers mental d'un enfant un peu trop seul pour son bien.

Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Le pavillon noir fendait les flots, faisant gicler une écume moussante qui répandait dans l'air une odeur iodée qui s'attardait sur les lèvres des deux navigateurs solitaires. Les voiles noires claquaient dans le vent, tandis que la proue plongeait dans les vagues avant de ressortir dans un jaillissement écumeux retentissant qui faisait luire son bois blanchi par le sel. L'océan bleu aux reflets métalliques s'étendait à perte de vue sous un ciel azuré où filaient des nuages cotonneux. Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles des deux enfants qui pliaient les genoux pour contrecarrer le tangage sec du navire en pleine course...

Sherlock se tenait à la barre. Ses boucles d'ébène et les pans bleu roi de son grand manteau de capitaine volaient sauvagement dans le vent. Le jeune garçon plissait ses yeux gris acier, focalisant sa vision sur l'horizon sans fin qui distillait des promesses d'aventure dans l'air marin.

La journée avait été mauvaise et l'enfant avait besoin de se calmer et quoi de mieux que naviguer à toute vitesse sur le vaste océan de son Palais Mental ? Quoi de mieux pour oublier les horreurs que pouvaient lui cracher à la figure les enfants avec qui il était forcé de composer ses journées, que le mugissement du vent dans les voiles d'obsidienne de son navire et, le tempo endiablé des vagues sur la coque effilée, taillée pour la vitesse?

Il inspira profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur de son océan, savourant le contact des embruns qui se collaient sur sa peau diaphane. La mer et la vitesse avaient des effets libérateurs. Il tourna la tête en direction de John qui avait posé une main sur le mat de misaine pour se soutenir et il eut un sourire en coin. Son ami dut sentir son regard sur lui car ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens et l'interrogèrent sans que le moindre mot ne fut prononcé. Sherlock sourit de toutes ses dents avant de faire bondir en avant son pavillon noir grâce à une poussée de pouvoir mental. Une vague puissante déferla sur le pont avant de s'écouler, laissant les planches détrempées.

Le jeune génie se sentait puissant, ici, dans son monde mental, il pouvait agir à sa guise. Tout le contraire du monde réel dont il peinait à comprendre les règles de société et dont les mœurs lui échappaient car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Son intelligence transcendait celle de quiconque. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans un monde de petits QI et pourtant, il devait bien s'y faire... alors... il avait trouvé une alternative : l'océan, l'aventure en compagnie de la seule personne qui puisse le comprendre : John.

Certes, John n'était qu'une invention de son subconscient mais Sherlock préférait la compagnie d'un être imaginaire à celle de quiconque car personne pouvait comprendre qui il était vraiment derrière son masque d'impassibilité et son bouclier de répliques cinglantes. Et Sherlock se contentait sans problèmes de son John imaginaire en attendant de le rencontrer en vrai. Car...après tout, avec presque sept milliards d'êtres humains sur la planète, il devait bien en avoir au moins _un_ qui puisse vivre avec lui et que Sherlock accepterait, non ?

\- Sherlock ? Où est-ce qu'on va à cette vitesse ?

La voix de son ami tira le jeune logicien rêveur des méandres de ses pensées. Le garçon ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour tomber sur le visage bronzé de John et ses cheveux blonds, pourtant courts, agités par le vent constant. Le regard azuré de John n'était pas méprisant ou apeuré mais bienveillant. Lui seul savait pourquoi Sherlock se comportait de la sorte sans avoir besoin d'explication. Lui seul partageait son goût pour l'aventure.

\- Vers l'inconnu.

John haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux, ajouta Sherlock malicieusement.

Pour toute réponse son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce genre de carotte est inutile, Sherlock, tu sais très bien que je te suivrais où que tu ailles.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Solitaires mais heureux dans le vaste océan imaginé par Sherlock, voyageant dans le souffle du vent et la cadence des vagues sur un destrier de bois flottant au gré des envies et des humeurs d'un enfant.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Au fil des miles parcourus, une île finit par apparaître dans l'horizon bleuté. Le bateau fendit les flots avec une ardeur alimentée par la soif d'aventure d'un garçon trop intelligent pour son bien.

Le bout de terre devint de plus en plus distinct : simple tache verte troublant la surface de la mer devenant une large plage de sable doré ombragée par une végétation tropicale luxuriante.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire sur cette île ? questionna John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce que cette île avait à lui offrir. Il ne contrôlait pas son subconscient qui lui réservait parfois de jolies surprises en exploitant les ressources sans cesse grandissante de sa mémoire...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le sable était tiède sous leurs pieds. Tandis que John observait leur navire amarré, en attente de reprendre la mer. Le vent s'était considérablement calmé et seule une légère brise faisait ondoyer les larges feuilles des plantes tropicales qui semblaient murmurer de curieux secrets entre elles. Sherlock s'avança vers les arbres d'un pas assuré : véritable conquistador qui faisait dramatiquement volter les pans de son manteau pour faire de l'effet tandis qu'une main reposait sur le pommeau d'un sabre dont le fourreau battait sa cuisse à chacun de ses pas.

\- Fichue Drama Queen ! entendit-il dans son dos.

Il esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il sentait la présence familière de John se rapprocher dans son dos. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il prenait un plaisir tout particulier à faire grogner d'exaspération son ami...

\- Bon alors ? On y va ?

Sherlock prit le temps de répondre, laissant le silence planer pour plus d'effets théâtrales tandis qu'il scrutait les profondeurs de la jungle qui s'étendait devant lui. Un chemin sinueux fait de sable jonché de morceau de bois flotté traçait une direction vers le cœur de ce bois fictif.

\- Allons-y, murmura-t-il en s'avançant sur le sentier, ses pieds crissant sur les grains de sable. John le suivit et Sherlock put aisément sentir les flots d'adrénaline qui pulsaient dans les veines de son ami. Ami qui avait toute confiance en lui. Sherlock ne savait pas où il allait mais qu'importe. Après tout, c'était ça l'aventure : de l'imprévu où il s'en sortait grâce à son génie... ou grâce aux réflexes de John...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le temps s'écoulait d'une manière étrange, ralentie. Au milieu de la végétation luxuriante, le temps n'avait plus beaucoup de sens. La canopée tamisait la lumière du jour. L'air se teintait d'une couleur anis. Une tiédeur moite régnait dans le sous-bois. Ils marchaient dans l'ombre des grands arbres dans un silence respectueux. Le sable du bord de mer avait disparu depuis longtemps et, à la place, un sillon de terre battue parsemée de bois mort serpentait entre les troncs. Les deux compagnons d'aventure le suivaient scrupuleusement afin de ne pas s'égarer. La sueur coulait sur leur front et ils l'essuyaient à l'aide de leur manche. En dépit de la chaleur, Sherlock gardait son manteau drapé autour de sa mince silhouette...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures lorsque l'atmosphère devint froide lourde, immobile. La lumière se réduisit à une lueur faiblarde et les ombres grandirent. Inquiétante, voilà le qualificatif le plus adéquat pour définir l'impression que la jungle dégageait.

Ils s'avancèrent encore de quelques pas et la jungle retrouva sa moiteur tropicale, perdant son voile menaçant. Ils se regardèrent, surpris par le retour soudain à la normalité, puis ils baissèrent les yeux de concert et ils découvrirent que le sentier avait disparu.

\- Sherlock ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Un sentier qui disparaissait en un battement de paupières ? Vraiment ? Il fit un pas en avant et sentit les doigts de John s'enrouler autour de son biceps.

\- Sherlock, sans le sentier, on risque de se perdre. Revenons sur nos pas, nous n'avons pas dû dévier de beaucoup.

\- John, nous sommes dans ma tête. Comment veux-tu qu'on se perde ?

Le sarcasme pointait sans vergogne dans la voix du génie mais John ne s'en formalisa pas. La colère ne marchait pas sur Sherlock qui écrasait comme des mouches toute personne vindicative à l'aide de répliques bien senties qui savaient frapper là où ça faisait mal. Sherlock maniait les mots comme un bretteur maniait son fleuret : avec précision et rapidité.

\- Ton imagination, ne t'en déplaise, est sans limites. La dernière fois que tu t'es perdu dans ta propre tête, tu as mis une journée entière pour en ressortir. Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude... tu ne parlais pas, ne bougeais pas, ne répondais pas. Tu étais complètement immobile, les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que ton frère arrive...

\- Inutile de me rappeler ça ! grogna Sherlock.

La scène de ménage qui avait suivi avait été mémorable et, depuis, Sherlock planifiait soigneusement ses aventures pour ne pas être dérangé...

Soudain, un craquement sinistre retentit. Sherlock et John se figèrent. Le jeune garçon aux boucles brunes serra les doigts autour de la poignée de son sabre et il vit John en faire de même avec son mousquet dont le canon était soigneusement calé dans sa ceinture. Sherlock était confiant : dans son monde, il était un bretteur doué et John un tireur d'élite dont les tirs faisaient toujours mouche malgré l'imprécision de son arme. Ils étaient complémentaires et, ensemble, personne ne pouvait leur résister.

Un second craquement raisonna. Il y avait quelque chose qui se mouvait dans les ombres de la jungle étouffante... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un et ça se rapprochait... Sherlock ne savait pas ce que c'était. Du moins... pas encore. D'ordinaire, il détestait ne pas savoir mais à cet instant, il n'était qu'adrénaline brûlant dans son sang.

Il perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision et, dans un ample mouvement de bras, il sortit sa lame du fourreau, faisant chanter l'acier. John fit de même et le mousquet cliqueta dans l'air lourd d'attente.

Tout à coup, il sentit un poids lourd s'abattre dans son dos. Il tomba, mordant la poussière mais ne lâcha pas son arme. Il entendit une détonation et la masse qui l'avait attaqué se retira. Sherlock sentit une bouffé de fierté envers son John qui avait réussi son tir.

\- Sherlock ! hurla John.

Pourquoi son ami hurlait-il son nom ? Ils étaient dans sa tête, que pouvait-il leur arrivé de grave ?

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine : John avait disparu. Sherlock se releva d'un bond et parcouru du regard les alentours.

\- John ? Appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un large morceau de bois dont l'écorce avait été arrachée par endroit pour former un texte :

 _Tu aimes jouer, Sherlock ? Alors, si tu veux retrouver ton John, résous ça, cela t'indiquera la voie à suivre :_

 _« Il est bon quand il est tôt »_

 _« Quand il est tôt, il est petit »_

 _« Mais il peut être beau »_

 _« Et quand il est tard, il est fini »_

* * *

A suivre !

Alors, oui, je change de ce que j'ai fait précédemment dans mon recueil mais un peu de nouveauté, ça a du bon... enfin, je trouve. Et je trouve intéressant le fait de s'imaginer ce que Sherlock, enfant, s'imagine lui-même vivre dans le monde qu'il a crée... Bref... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perturbés par ce changement d'ambiance où la réalité est complètement effacée au profil d'une immersion dans une aventure imaginaire.

Surtout, dites-moi si ça vous plaît, si vous voulez la suite ou si ce texte en deux parties n'est pas terrible et mériterait de finir dans la corbeille de mon ordi ou pas.


	13. Texte 12 partie 2-2

Bon, voilà la seconde et dernière partie de cette aventure enfantine. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un grand merci à **Temi-Chou** et **Elie Bluebell** ainsi qu'à **Slange** pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot : rien n'est plus motivant qu'une review !

Sur ce : n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez participer à la création de ce recueil en me proposant des idées de situations du quotidien de l'enfance dans lequel vous aimeriez voir Sherlock en compagnie de son ami imaginaire.

Bref : bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Sherlock grogna. Pourquoi une énigme avec un énoncé aussi peu précis porté sur les figures de style ? Qui était son adversaire, car... lorsqu'on s'en prenait à John, on devenait un adversaire. Son subconscient l'avait souvent fait s'imaginer en train de sauver des gens croisés au hasard et dont il avait inconsciemment gardé en mémoire les visages. Sherlock affirmait toujours à John avec agacement qu'il n'était pas un héros. Que les héros n'existaient pas mais... au fond de lui... il appréciait le rôle de justicier... enfin, il aimait surtout la lueur particulière qui luisait dans le regard de John lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de bien...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites. Il s'était réfugié dans son Palais Mental pour vivre des aventures, il était servi alors autant se mettre au travail dès maintenant. L'énigme était, de prime, d'une banalité affligeante et il ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver la réponse. Cependant... en quoi « le matin » pouvait-il être un indice pour retrouver John ?

Le jeune garçon passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, les ébouriffant un peu plus tandis que l'autre se réfugiait dans la poche de son manteau de capitaine. Ses doigts effleurèrent machinalement un petit boîtier de bois réchauffé par la chaleur de son corps.

 _Réfléchis !_ s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. _Comment « le matin » peut-il indiquer une direction ?_

Il pivota sur lui-même, son regard balayant les troncs des arbres de la jungle profonde, la canopée émeraude où l'azur du ciel apparaissait en petites touches au gré de la brise tiède. Sa main, toujours enfouie dans sa poche enroula ses doigts autour de la petite boîte en bois et c'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du garçon. Avec une exclamation de victoire, il sortie la boîte en bois de son manteau, l'ouvrit et en retira une boussole car, après tout : que serait un pirate sans une boussole pour savoir vers quelles eaux naviguer ?

Il esquissa un sourire en consultant l'aiguille qui s'agita avant de se stopper pour indiquer le Nord. La réponse à la devinette était « matin » cependant il fallait trouver dans quelle direction aller, en conséquence, « matin » devait forcément indiquer l'un des points cardinaux or, le soleil se levait à l'Est donc... logiquement, il devait se tracer un chemin vers l'Est...

Intéressant : une énigme dans une énigme donc...

 _Pas mal, pour le moment_ , se dit Sherlock.

Le regard rivé sur sa boussole, une main sur la poignée de son sabre, il commença à se tracer un chemin, louvoyant entre les arbres, utilisant sa lame pour trancher les branches lorsque la végétation était trop touffue. Sherlock était confiant en ses capacités de résolution et il était parfaitement sûr de retrouver John.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sherlock marchait depuis une bonne heure, suivant scrupuleusement les indications de sa boussole, rectifiant sa trajectoire lorsque c'était nécessaire. Un pas après l'autre, lentement mais sûrement, il se rapprochait de John. Dans la moiteurs des tropiques, au rythme de ses enjambées énergiques, envoûté par le chants des oiseaux dans les cimes des arbres, il était infatigable et surtout : il ne _s'ennuyait pas_.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Se dirigeant toujours vers l'Est, le jeune aventurier laissait la sueur couler dans son cou. Les arbres défilaient les uns après les autres, tous identique : immenses, luxuriants, lustrés d'humidité lorsqu'un large morceau de bois couvert d'écritures appuyé, bien en évidence contre une écorce mordorée attira son intention. Il s'en approcha et lut rapidement :

 _Pas mal, Sherlock ! Tu es plus malin que tu ne le laisses penser ! John doit être fier de toi. Tu as réussi la première étape de notre jeu, voici la deuxième :_

 _« Elle est parfois artificielle ou bien encore naturelle »_

 _« Mais, en l'accomplissant, on prend des risques importants »_

Un nouvel indice du même style que le premier donc.

Sherlock sentit un frisson le parcourir : la chasse aux trésors continuait et le trésor à récupérer n'était rien d'autre que John... c'était des plus motivants quand bien même l'ego du garçon n'appréciait que très moyennement le ton moqueur de cet inconnu qui laissait ses devinettes s'éparpiller aux quatre vents...

Rangeant soigneusement sa précieuse boussole dans son manteau, l'enfant se concentra sur ce nouvel indice quand il prit conscience d'un grondement qui faisait frémir l'air de ses vibrations profondes. Ce n'était pas un son émis par un animal... non, ça ressemblait plutôt au bruit d'une cascade.

 _Une cascade ? Une cascade... Eh bien, j'ai la réponse à mon énigme. Pas terrible cette fois..._ songea Sherlock un brin déçu par le manque de difficulté.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le garçon écouta avec attention. La chute d'eau était proche. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à la rejoindre en se fiant à son ouïe...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Au cœur de la jungle, les arbres s'effacèrent pour laisser la place à une modeste clairière couverte d'une nappe d'herbe verte surplombée par un massif pan de roche baignant dans l'eau claire d'une cascade. Les rayons dorés du soleil miroitaient sur la surface turquoise d'un petit étang alimenté par la chute d'eau. L'air était parsemé d'éclats lumineux réfractés en perles de lumière irisées entre lesquelles la condensation faisait chatoyer un arc-en-ciel.

Le garçon apprécia la vue paradisiaque de cette chute d'eau iridescente tout droit sortie de son imagination qui s'étalait sur la roche comme le voile d'une robe de mariée. Pendant un instant, il laissa son regard errer sur le petit étang qui s'étiolait pour finir par s'écouler en un ruisseau cristallin qui partait à la conquête de la forêt des tropiques pour lui chanter sa sérénade. Ses iris d'acier finirent par reporter leur attention sur la cascade qui érodait la roche noire. Il sentait qu'il arrivait au terme de sa chasse aux trésors : il pouvait presque sentir la présence de John se rapprocher de lui.

Il n'avait pas de théorie sur l'identité de l'inconnu qui lui avait prit son John car, c'était une erreur de débutant que d'échafauder des théories avant d'avoir les faits. Il ne cessait de dire à John que ça faussait les résultats, car, inconsciemment, on modifiait les faits pour les faire correspondre aux théories...

Il se rapprocha de la chute d'eau, pataugeant dans le ruisseau, à la recherche de l'indice suivant qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Fiché entre deux pierres humides, un morceau de bois où l'écorce était écorchée pour former un texte. Le garçon le saisit et lu :

 _De mieux en mieux ! J'espère que l'escale touristique te plaît car ce n'est pas tout à fait fini : il va falloir encore faire un effort mais avoues que tu adores ça !_

 _« On le demande »_

 _« On le perd »_

 _« On le poursuit »_

 _« On le passe »_

 _Petit joueur_ ! Pensa Sherlock qui n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la réponse à l'énigme. Pivotant sur lui-même, il étudia son environnement en quête d'un _chemin_ , veillant à ce que ses mouvements fassent théâtralement virevolter son manteau de pirate avant de se rappeler que ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir...

Sherlock tiqua. Finalement, les aventures sans John manquaient d'un peu de sel et surtout de compagnie...

 _La prochaine fois, je m'y prendrais autrement..._ se dit le jeune garçon qui s'avança vers le chemin terreux à peine visible qui s'enfonçait dans la jungle...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du minuscule sentier qui serpentait sournoisement au milieu de ce labyrinthe végétal qu'était la forêt tropicale de son imagination, Sherlock tiqua car il arrivait devant... rien. Enfin, si, pour être exacte, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec une falaise vertigineuse qui semblait frôler le ciel. Il posa une main sur la roche grise parfaitement lisse. Durant une fraction de seconde, il avait bien pensé à l'escalader mais il n'y avait aucune aspérité qui lui permettrait de se hisser jusqu'au sommet...

Il soupira, sentant la frustration se répandre dans ses veines comme un miasme. Sherlock inspira profondément pour se calmer. Son périple avait été jalonné par des devinettes, il devait, de ce fait, si on suivait cette logique, il y en avoir une dernière. Il suffisait juste d'observer et Dieu savait si Sherlock savait se servir de ses yeux.

De son regard d'aigle, il scanna la moindre parcelle de roche et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Retenant un sourire victorieux, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le granit. L'enfant passa un doigt sur les sillons de l'écriture gravée dans la roche tandis qu'il lisait :

 _Te voilà au bout du chemin ! La devinette était enfantine. Encore une dernière énigme et tu seras libre de retrouver ton John :_

 _« S'il te voie sans jamais rien te dire, c'est parce qu'il est poli »_

 _« Alors réfléchis ! »_

 _« Dis-moi de qui il s'agit »_

 _Dire ? Il faut que je prononce à voix haute la réponse ?_ se questionna le garçon.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

\- Miroir ! clama-t-il d'une voix forte, ses cordes vocales fonctionnant au même rythme trépidant que son cerveau.

Un grondement lui répondit, faisant vibrer le sol. Sherlock recula d'un pas, une main volant sur la poignée de son sabre tandis qu'un pan entier de la falaise se détachait lentement pour se mouvoir à la manière d'une porte fantaisiste qui s'ouvrit sur les entrailles noires et béantes de la falaise. L'entrée ténébreuse d'une grotte apparue et Sherlock sentit qu'il était arrivé au terme de sa chasse aux trésors. John était là. Il esquissa un pas en avant puis un autre...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La grotte était fraîche, les parois de pierres humides réfléchissaient en traînées huileuses les lumières dansantes des torches disséminées à intervalles réguliers. Un John en seul morceau rejoignit un Sherlock à la fois dubitatif et soulagé. Quand le garçon blond comme les blés fut près de lui, il répliqua :

\- Sérieusement, Sherlock ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui aie rôle de la demoiselle en détresse ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas suffisamment intelligent pour faire ce que je fais, répondit Sherlock du tac au tac avec toute la vanité dont il état capable.

John ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre puis la referma, mouché par la répartie passablement odieuse de son créateur.

\- Vraiment, Sherlock : est-ce là une façon convenable de traiter ses amis ? Papa et Maman seraient terriblement déçus de voir les maigres fruits de leur éducation.

La voix guindé et froide se répercuta contre les murs de pierre, ses échos ô combien familiers voltant dans l'air humide et immobile. Puis une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, vêtue comme un gentilhomme du XVIII. Elle s'avança dans la lumière, ses cheveux prirent un éclat roux et son regard se fit métallique. Sherlock plissa les yeux car, sur la tête du jeune homme, deux excroissances brillaient doucement. Le garçon haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il prit conscience que ces excroissances étaient en réalité deux fines cornes de bouc.

 _-_ Frérot, grinça Sherlock.

\- Petit frère, rétorqua Mycroft de son ton guindé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! cracha le jeune garçon.

\- « Par ici » ? Précise ta pensée, frérot.

Sherlock sentit un frisson de colère balayer son échine. C'était _son_ Palais Mental, _son_ refuge et il n'était pas question que son frère y soit ! Dans son esprit... ce que Sherlock inventait et détruisait... c'était uniquement pour lui et John et pour personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi Mycroft en guise de méchant ? Dans un mouvement de pensées puériles, une petite voix lui souffla que Mycroft faisait un bon méchant pour ses histoires : il avait l'intelligence suffisante pour rivaliser avec lui, il avait le comportement guindé horripilant qui était parfait pour en faire un adversaire plutôt qu'un allié et puis... John dirait très certainement que la rivalité fraternelle n'y était pas pour rien...

 _Sherlock, à table ! Et dépêche-toi !_

La voix venue de l'extérieur de son Palais Mental brouilla l'environnement fictif du jeune garçon qui grimaça. L'aventure s'achevait : il avait retrouvé son John et... finalement, ça tombait très bien car il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre à la question de son frère affublé de ses cornes de bouc. Inspirant profondément, il laissa derrière lui les décors de son monde mental pour ceux, bien réels de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et repoussa la couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé. Il le leva et se glissa dans l'espace mince que sa porte à moitié ouverte avait laissé. Une odeur de nourriture planait dans toute la maison...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Attablé devant son assiette, Sherlock tentait de réprimer un sourire moqueur tandis que John qui suivait ses pensées, éclatait de rire. Les lèvres du jeune génie frémirent et Mycroft, assis en face de lui, haussa un sourcil aristocratique :

\- Quelle est donc cette chose qui t'amuse tant, petit frère ?

\- Rien, murmura le jeune garçon dont les oreilles étaient saturées par les éclats de rire clairs et francs de son ami.

Mycroft soupira et reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Le silence se fit entre les deux frères. Un silence seulement troublé par les cliquetis des couverts sur les assiettes et le rire de John dans l'esprit de Sherlock qui avait toutes les peines du monde à réprimer l'image d'un Mycroft à l'air renfrogné vêtu d'une grande cape noir de mousquetaire, de bottes cirées et d'un serre-tête décoré de cornes de diable qui trônait fièrement sur sa tête.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors... ce n'était pas vraiment une casefic mais je trouve sympa le coup du chemin tracé à coup d'énigme et puis du voyage sur un île tropicale. En parlant d'énigme... pour être honnête, ce n'est pas moi qui les aie inventées... je regardais beaucoup trop Ford Boyard durant les vacances d'été quand j'étais gosse et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, le père Fouras m'a aidé à faire une fic Sherlock, qui l'aurait cru ? XD

Certains trouveront sans doute que ce n'est pas très abouti, ce que je peux comprendre mais ce n'était pas mon but de faire quelque chose de très long et, même si Sherlock est un surdoué, il reste surtout un enfant et puis, ce n'est que du diversement. :)

Sinon, Mycroft en grand méchant dans l'imaginaire d'un garçon de 8 ans... je trouvais l'idée amusante. J'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Et me revoilà sur ce recueil avec un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Coiffez-vous de votre tricorne, prenez une bouteille de rhum, hissez les voiles et... bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

L'océan du Palais Mental était plutôt calme. Les vagues azurées aux reflets iridescents secouaient doucement le pavillon noir, déposant sur la coque un délicat liseré d'écume moussante. Le ciel était nuageux mais le temps sec et doux, aéré par une brise iodée légère.

Seul le vacarme d'une bataille troublait la quiétude de l'océan chimérique.

Sur le pont humide de son navire blanchi par l'eau de mer, Sherlock faisait tournoyer son sabre et les pans de son grand manteau de pirate. Sa lame courbe sifflait dans l'air, ajoutant sa voix à la danse des lames qui se jouait entre l'enfant et son ennemi.

Le jeune génie aimait les énigmes mais aussi l'action et plus particulièrement les combats à l'épée et au mousquet. Surtout lorsque sa journée à l'école avait été frustrante.

Dans un ample mouvement de poignet transpirant la maîtrise de son arme, le garçon occis son adversaire qui, avec un cri tomba au sol et disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais un nouvel attaquant pris la place du défunt.

Infatigable, le jeune bretteur fléchit les genoux, serra la poignet de son sabre mais pas trop, de manière à pouvoir faire virevolter sa lame en un quart de seconde pour effectuer une attaque ou une parade. L'arme n'était qu'une extension de son corps. Ses yeux gris brillaient de vivacité, d'énergie et d'adrénaline. Il se sentait vivant et puissant dans ce monde mental fait d'océan, de ciel changeant, d'aventure et de bataille.

Son regard aussi aiguisé que sa lame se focalisa sur les mouvements de son ennemi sans visage : ce n'était qu'un pantin créé par son esprit pour évacuer son trop plein de frustration.

Soudain, Sherlock entendit un sabre siffler dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, et, de toute manière, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il savait que son John surveillait ses arrières. Sa confiance en son frère d'âme ne le trompa pas lorsqu'il entendit la détonation caractéristique du mousquet de son ami.

John était un compagnon idéal pour Sherlock : toujours présent lorsque le jeune génie en avait besoin mais pas envahissant et surtout, c'était un conducteur de lumière et un allié sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer dans les batailles marines qu'il s'imaginait. Le logicien esquissa un sourire.

\- Sherlock, baisse-toi ! hurla John d'une voix retentissante.

Le jeune garçon lui obéit et, une balle siffla au-dessus de ses boucles noires pour se loger avec une précision chirurgicale dans la poitrine de l'assaillant qui s'apprêtait à embrocher le garçon rêveur qui ne maîtrisait pas encore à la perfection son redoutable esprit.

Ce dernier vit son ennemi chuter en arrière, puis culbuter par dessus la rambarde et disparaître dans les flots. Le garçon brun cligna des yeux. On pouvait toujours compter sur John.

\- Bon sang, Sherlock, arrête de rêvasser ! cria le garçon blond en continuant de tirer ses balles sur les ennemis toujours plus nombreux qui surgissaient du néant pour entourer les deux enfants.

Sherlock grogna et focalisa son esprit sur les lames adverses. Il fit quelques moulinets théâtrales et intimidants avec son sabre poisseux.

\- Arrête de jongler avec ta lame et concentre-toi sur l'adversaire ! commanda son ami avec une voix si autoritaire que Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à celle d'un capitaine de l'armée.

Les deux amis étaient au centre d'un cercle d'ennemis. Ils se jetèrent un regard et, dans un mouvement coordonné, ils entamèrent la dernière bataille.

Ils étaient complémentaires, se protégeant l'un l'autre tandis que les coups pleuvaient, que les balles de John sifflaient en cadence avec les coups de tonnerre de son mousquet.

Les deux enfants jouaient leur chant de guerre, celui qui signifiait « nous deux, seuls contre le reste du monde ». John donnait le rythme, Sherlock envoyait virevolter dans les l'air les accords et les notes sifflantes de sa lame qui faisaient jaillir des étincelles à chaque coup porté.

Tambour et violon belliqueux, unis dans une musique éthérée accompagnaient une danse macabre de lames tranchantes.

C'était mystique, héroïque, digne d'une légende. C'était un moment parfait pour Sherlock et le duo inarrêtable qu'il formait avec John, le tout savamment orchestré par son esprit lucide et fantaisiste d'enfant.

Mais l'aventure fut brutalement interrompue par un « A table ! » rugi par la mère du garçon. La réalité prosaïque et ennuyeuse perça violemment la rêverie du garçon. Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Les ennemis, les armes, le fier bateau de pirate et l'océan infini disparurent en quelques volutes dont les lambeaux s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal à la conscience de l'enfant.

Sherlock grogna lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La vision des murs de sa chambre, son violon posé dans un coin, son manteau négligemment jeté sur sa chaise de bureau et, les pages noircies de ses partitions frappèrent ses rétines.

Il s'étira faisant craquer ses articulations. Quittant la douceur de sa couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé, il soupira lorsque sa mère réitéra son appel :

\- Sherlock dépêche-toi !

\- Manger ! Encore et toujours manger ! C'est d'un ennui ! pesta le garçon agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses hauts faits d'arme pour une assiette de pomme de terre et un bœuf en sauce à en juger par l'odeur qui régnait dans la maison.

 _De toute façon, ce n'est pas un mal que d'avoir mis fin à cette bataille._

La voix familière de John résonna doucement dans son crâne.

 _Ah oui ?_ rétorqua Sherlock, intrigué par la note amusée qui avait enveloppé les paroles de son ami imaginaire.

 _Oh oui ! Tu étais en train de te te faire rétamer en beauté._

Piqué au vif, le garçon cracha :

 _Si j'ai pu être en difficulté, c'est parce que mon allié ne vaut pas grand chose._

 _Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu comptais sur moi pour couvrir tes arrières._

 _Hmmph !_ grogna Sherlock en traversant le couloir pour rejoindre le salon où sa mère, son père en son frère était déjà attablés.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le repas se déroulait en silence. Pas un silence pesant, lourd de non-dit mais un silence agréable, seulement troublé par les raclements des fourchettes sur les assiettes en céramique ébréchées. Du moins, c'est ce que Sherlock tentait de se convaincre tandis qu'il mangeait avec des mouvements mécaniques, ne prenant même pas le temps de savourer les aliments qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux scrutaient le visage de son frère. Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser les paupières, une lueur soupçonneuse brillant dans ses iris opalescents.

Pour n'importe qui, Mycroft avait l'air impassible mais pour son petit frère, il était clair qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Les yeux de Mycroft accrochèrent ceux de son cadet et Sherlock aurait juré que le regard de son frère était anxieux. Un sourcil aristocratique se souleva élégamment en une interrogation muette. Sherlock renifla avec mépris et l'aîné poussa un soupir. Il savait très exactement ce que ce reniflement signifiait : « je sais que tu me caches quelque chose alors crache le morceau avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse ».

L'aîné des Holmes essuya ses lèvres sur sa serviette de table en quelques tapotements maniérés puis, il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai une annonce à vous faire...

Le jeune homme attira à lui toute l'attention de ses parents et le regard d'aigle de Sherlock se fit plus perçant...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le violon hurlait dans la lueur du jour couchant. Le jeune musicien était debout devant sa fenêtre, les yeux brûlants rivés sur le grand arbre frissonnant du jardin. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement, menaçant d'expulser son contenu.

Sherlock ne clignait pas des yeux, son dos était raide, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne dure, et ses doigts maniaient son archet et son violon pour en sortir des sons tantôt discordants, tantôt suintant de tristesse.

L'enfant ne jouait pas une mélodie mais un cri de détresse qui, il le savait, était entendu par toute la maisonnée et, il espérait bien que son instrument empêcherait son frère de dormir et d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Durant l'annonce de son aîné et jusqu'à la fin du dîner, le jeune garçon était resté froid et impassible mais, au fond de lui, il avait senti quelque chose se déchirer. C'était douloureux, c'était suffoquant...

 _Sherlock ! Sherlock, par pitié, arrête ça et parle !_

La voix de John quoique calme transpirait l'inquiétude... si ce n'était la panique.

En réponse, Sherlock donna un violent coup d'archet sur les cordes de son instrument, lui soutirant un hurlement atroce.

 _SHERLOCK ! Parle-moi !_

Le second coup d'archet fut plus doux mais le son qu'il émit tordait les tripes.

 _Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Sherlock, s'il te plaît... dis-moi. Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous._

Une minuscule partie de l'esprit de Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de penser que bien sûr, tout ce qu'il dirait à John resterait entre eux. John n'était pas réel !

 _Sherlock, s'il te plaît !_

Une telle douleur semblait s'exhaler de la voix de son frère d'âme que Sherlock laissa son archet en suspens dans les airs.

Puis sans un mot, il laissa tomber son instrument sur son bureau. La réalité s'effaça et le garçon se réfugia dans son Palais Mental.

L'océan qu'il retrouva était plat, gris, sans vie. Le ciel était noir de nuages qui ne tardèrent pas à crever l'air marin d'une pluie torrentielle. Il ne restait plus rien de la bataille de pirates qui s'était jouée dans l'après-midi...

Sherlock vit le visage pâle et inquiet de John qui l'attendait sur le pont, près du gouvernail. Le jeune génie sentait ses yeux picoter dangereusement.

Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

En quelques longues enjambées il se jeta sur John. Il se serait effondré contre son ami si ce dernier n'avait pas enroulé ses bras autour de sa mince silhouette, la retenant dans une étreinte solide.

Sherlock enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son frère d'âme, ferma les yeux et serra convulsivement ses mains sur les omoplates de John tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes violents qui le faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds...

Les deux garçons restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la pluie battante. John ne disait rien. Il attendait que que Sherlock reprenne contenance. Tandis que les tremblements secouaient le corps de son créateur, il passait une main apaisante dans le dos et les boucles noires détrempées. John avait souvent vu Sherlock secoué mentalement mais, là, ça dépassait tout ce que John avait connu. Qu'avait donc bien pu dire Mycroft pour mettre Sherlock dans cet état ?

Oh ! Le garçon blond savait que Sherlock n'avait rien montré de sa douleur en public et que, même maintenant, si un œil extérieur observait Sherlock, il ne verrait qu'un garçon immobile aux yeux clos mais... l'état de son Palais Mental parlait pour lui. Tout comme les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sans bruit, presque avec dignité.

John n'avait que rarement vu Sherlock pleurer dans les recoins secrets de son océan mais, lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était pas mélodramatique mais profond et, être témoin de ce spectacle était bouleversant car la douleur n'était pas feinte : ce n'était pas des larmes de crocodile propre à l'enfance.

Oh non !... C'était bien au-delà de tout ça !...

John appuya sa tête contre celle de Sherlock. Peu à peu les tremblements devinrent frissons, puis, les frissons se figèrent et John sut que Sherlock avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. La pluie cessa lentement. Le jeune génie se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et, les yeux fixés sur le bois du pont, il marmonna d'une voix inintelligible :

\- D'abord RedBeard, maintenant Mycroft... bientôt, ce sera toi qui me laisseras tomber, j'en suis persuadé...

John tendit une main et saisit l'épaule de Sherlock, forçant ce dernier à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Les iris de givre humides rencontrèrent les orbes bleus secs et déterminés pour ne plus les quitter.

\- Je ne vais nulle part Sherlock. D'ailleurs, étant dans ta tête, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais disparaître. Toi seul en a le pouvoir. Et tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais là. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que Mycroft t'as fait.

La voix quoique douce de John ne souffrait aucun dérobement de la part du jeune logicien. Ce dernier serra les mâchoires et murmura :

\- Mycroft s'en va. Il me laisse tomber.

\- Comme ça ? Tu peux préciser ?

Une inspiration et un long soupir sifflèrent dans l'air immobile

\- Il a trouvé du travail au ministère. Il va s'installer à Londres et il ne reviendra pas. Il va m'oublier parce qu'il s'en fiche

Sherlock lâcha le regard de John pour plonger ses pupilles dans l'horizon lointain. John pinça les lèvres. L'intelligence hors normes et éblouissante de son ami pouvait parfois faire oublier que Sherlock n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un enfant à la maturité et à la verve exacerbées certes, mais un enfant qui ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de son jeune âge non plus. Sherlock n'était pas une machine et il avait ses limites. Comme tout à chacun.

\- Sherlock, regarde-moi !

Le jeune garçon attendit qu'on lui obéisse avant de continuer :

\- Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que Mycroft te laisse tomber. Même si tu refuses de le reconnaître, il a toujours été là pour toi. Et puis... tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là, moi.

Sherlock esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Quand on a un esprit tel que le mien, on est toujours seul, John. Seul Mycroft pouvait le comprendre car, sur ce point, hélas, nous sommes fait du même bois. Mais Mycroft s'en va et plus rien de sera comme avant. Quoi qu'il en pense et quoi que tu en penses. Désormais, c'est son travail qui va accaparer toute son attention.

John ne sut quoi dire car... Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Sherlock ne pouvait pas aller contre sa nature sous peine de ne plus être lui-même et, il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais comme les autres. Sa différence faisait de lui un être solitaire.

Le garçon fut tiré de ses pensées par Sherlock qui passait devant lui en se dirigeant vers l'écoutille. Il ouvrit la porte, se munit d'une lanterne et referma le battant derrière lui. Sans un bruit, John le suivit jusque dans la cale du navire.

Les profondeurs du pavillon noir ne contenaient pas de magot d'or et de richesses volées mais des souvenirs et des connaissances rangées dans de larges caisses en bois étiquetées.

Les souvenirs et les connaissances soigneusement classifiées de Sherlock.

John vit le jeune génie, la lanterne d'un autre temps à la main, lire attentivement les inscriptions sur les caisses puis en saisir une. Il manqua de tituber sous son poids. Avec un grognement d'effort, il la posa par terre, s'assit en tailleur et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

John sentit la tristesse faire ployer des épaules tandis qu'il observait son ami concentré sur la caisse pleine de souvenirs.

John savait ce que Sherlock faisait.

Le jeune génie était en train de tirer un trait sur le passé.

Et sur l'étiquette de la caisse dont il était en train de passer en revue le contenu était inscrit :

 _Mycroft_

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !**

 **Certes voir Sherlock pleurer peut paraître complètement OOC et en temps normal, je ne me le serrais pas permis...**

 **Mais, ici, il est encore un enfant et surtout, il craque au cœur de son Palais Mental et non dans la réalité et puis... il s'agit de son frère et même si ces deux-là ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques, Mycroft tient à son petit frère et je pense que la réciproque est tout aussi vraie.**


End file.
